Reverse
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Dan kemudian ia berbahagia tatkala masa dimana ia menangis, menjeritkan nama yang begitu ia ingini ia genggam tangannya ketika sekujur tubuhnya hancur berantakan itu berlalu. Mendengarkan tawa sehalus bunyi aliran sungai di musim yang menenangkan. Suaranya habis kala ia kelelahan berteriak, tapi lega kemudian tatkala yang menyejukkan itu kembali. #DS4Seasons4Love - 4: #Summerweek
1. Maple in the Autumn

**Disclaimer** : Haikyuu! merupakan anime/manga yang hak cipta sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Furudate Haruichi _sensei_. Tiada ada saya mengambil keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini.

 **Note** : Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe. Four seasons with love. Multichapter fiction.

 **.:::.**

 **.:Reverse:.**

 **.:Selamat membaca:.**

Shoyo tertawa kegirangan sembari berlari dengan tertatih-tatih, kesulitan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya tenggelam oleh daun-daun gugur berwarna emas dan merah itu. Ketika ia jatuh karena tersandung tumpukan dedaunan maple pun Shoyo masih tertawa gembira. Koshi tersenyum bahagia. Putra kecilnya tak lagi secengeng dulu.

"Pappaa… Pappa…. Kyaaa… hahaha." Ketika Shoyo dikejar Koshi yang berlari kecil, bocah jingga itu segera bersembunyi ke balik tumpukan tinggi yang dikumpulkan seseorang entah siapa. Berpura-pura menghilang. Koshi tertawa ringan dan turut berpura-pura merasa kehilangan si jingga. "Sho _chan_? Sho _chan_ mana ya? Kok semuanya mirip Sho _chan_ , sih?"

Ketika ia melewati tumpukan daun tempat Shoyo bersembunyi, si perak anggun itu masih berpura-pura tak melihat. Justru menghampiri dahan pendek di dekatnya yang masih menguning daunnya. "Shoyo ya?"

Shoyo tergelak geli melihat ayahnya yang salah mengira dahan itu adalah ia. Bocah itu segera berlari menghampiri si perak dan memeluk kaki Koshi dengan erat. "Pappa… Cho _chan_ … Cho _chan_!"

"Uwah, Sho _chan_? Papa kaget, loh." Masih dengan kejut sandiwara, Koshi terperanjat pelan dan matanya melotot sedikit pada sang putra. Ia tatap lagi dahan yang tadi ia pandangi, "Loh, kalau ini Sho _chan_ , terus yang ini apa?" tunjuknya pada dahan kuning itu. Katanya lagi, "Jangan-jangan yang ini palsu, ya?"

Shoyo menggembungkan pipinya karena dituduh palsu oleh ayahnya sendiri. Matanya menyipit tak senang dan bibir kecilnya seperti bibir ikan koi peliharaan mereka di rumah. Balita itu berseru tak terima sambil menarik-narik celana sang ayah, "Cho _chan_. Ini… Ini… Cho _chan_ ini!"

Yang perak yang tertawa gembira melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah si buah hati. Ia begitu senang menggoda putranya, melihat bagaimana Shoyo sering merajuk padanya, perubahan wajah manis itu yang semakin membuatnya gemas dan seolah minta dicubiti dua pipi merah itu. Diangkatnya bocah dua tahunnya setinggi dada dan diciuminya pipi tembam itu. "Iya… Cho _chan_ yang imut ini pasti yang asli."

Dagu putihnya sedikit ditumbuhi rambut, dan rambut-rambut baru itu menusuk-nusuk kulit halus si jingga. Ia tertawa sambil menolak ciuman ayahnya yang terasa ganjil. Merasa geli pada sensasi tak menyenangkan yang ia terima. Tangan kecilnya mendorong wajah sang ayah meskipun tak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan cumbuan kasih sayang itu.

"Suga?"

Shoyo segera berteriak gembira saat Daichi menghampiri mereka. Ia segera merengek minta digendong si hitam, tangan dan tubuhnya menjorok ke arah pria tangguh itu, ingin lepas dari pelukan ayahnya dan beralih pada orang yang baru beberapa bulan lalu mulai hadir di kehidupannya dan ayahnya.

Daichi tertawa. Ia turunkan seluruh barang bawaannya ke tanah dan menyambut Shoyo yang tak sabar minta digendong. Ia dudukkan Shoyo ke pundaknya dan balita jingga itu tertawa girang. Koshi tertawa ringan dan mengambil gulungan tikar dan kotak besar yang tadinya dijatuhkan Daichi. "Aku tahu tempat bagus, Daichi. Di dekat pohon besar di sana."

Si hitam mengangguk dan membuka lebar tangan Shoyo, ia sedikit menunduk dan bermain pesawat-pesawatan dengan bocah itu. Berlari pelan mengelilingi satu dua pohon maple besar di hutan itu, bersuara berisik seperti mesin pesawat, bahkan kadang ia bernarasi seolah berbicara dengan menara pemancar. Koshi tersenyum lebar pada laku darah daging serta sang dambaan hati. Berjalan pelan-pelan agar masih bisa dilihat Daichi dan diikuti langkahnya menuju sisi lain hutan maple itu. Ada seru penuh gembira di dalam dadanya. Yang memenuhi dan membuatnya tenang. Kebahagiaan itu seolah satu-satunya rasa bahagia yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Senyuman si perak sama sekali tak luntur sepanjang perjalanan penuh tawa itu. Koshi menikmati bagaimana pekik penuh suka itu membanjiri telinganya, warna merah dan jingga yang terhampar di depan matanya, bau menyenangkan dedaunan maple yang berguguran ke tanah, dan lembut angin musim gugur yang menggoda kulitnya. Seolah tak pernah ada rintih kesakitan yang menyiksa, merah kehitaman yang membuatnya jijik, bau amis tak menyenangkan, dan rasa sakit nun perih yang menusuki tubuhnya hingga dalam hatinya. Membikinnya tersiksa dan merana berkepanjangan.

"Suga?"

Koshi nyaris menabrak sepohon maple kecil di depannya. Shoyo tertawa saat ayahnya tersenyum kikuk dan menghamparkan tikar mereka di bawah pohon besar yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Tempat itu sedikit sepi, namun lebih lapang dan luas dari area-area lain yang sedikit demi sedikit menyempit seiring bermunculannya kelompok-kelompok orang yang sama ingin bersantainya seperti mereka. Menikmati hari libur yang tenang dan penuh damai bersama dengan orang-orang tersayang.

"Kau membuat banyak sekali makanan, Daichi." Koshi terpana ketika ia membuka kotak besar yang sedari tadi memberati langkahnya. Ia keluarkan satu demi satu kotak-kotak bekal di dalamnya dan membuka penutupnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap Daichi yang tersenyum ganjil dan menurunkan Shoyo ke dekat sang ayah. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak tahu harus membawa apa saja. Jadi aku membuat banyak."

"Pemborosan!" Koshi mendesah pelan. "Kita kan hanya bertiga. Mana bisa makan sebanyak ini. Kau itu ya dasar—"

Ceramah itu mungkin takkan habis jika saja tangan kecokelatan Daichi tak menggenggam telapak yang putih bersih itu. "Kita bisa berbagi pada yang lainnya, kok. Ya?"

Jika sudah begitu, Koshi hanya sanggup membuang napasnya panjang dan mendelik bosan. Ia cegah si jingga yang mulai mengambil makanan di depannya dengan tangan kosong. "Hayo, Sho _chan_. Nanti dulu. Pakai sendok. Sendok."

"Onyijiri?"

"Tidak ada onigiri," jawab Koshi tegas. Shoyo merengut dan beralih pada si pembuat makanan. Tanyanya dengan cadel, " _Jichan_. Onyijiri?"

" _Jichan_ , katanya?" Daichi menatap Koshi tak percaya sambil menunjuk si bocah yang kini menarik-narik ujung lengan bajunya. Meminta jawaban. Koshi memandangi cokelat gelap itu dengan tak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Diangkat Daichi Shoyo dan dibuatnya duduk di pangkuannya. Membuat si jingga harus mendongak untuk menanti jawaban dari si hitam. Diusap Daichi dengan lembut helaian jingga itu dan katanya pada sang ayah, "Kapan kau mengajarinya memanggilku 'Papa'?"

Yang kemerahan itu mendadak muncul di pipi putih Koshi. Senyuman ganjilnya tak bisa disembunyikan, dan ia hanya beralih ke wadah minuman di dalam kotak yang belum ia keluarkan. Ujarnya tergagap, "Shoyo akan bingung kalau punya dua papa."

"Onyijiri?" ulang si jingga lagi. Daichi tersenyum tipis dan memegangi tangan kecil si bocah, "Papa tidak buat onigiri, Sho _chan_."

"Papa?"

Si hitam tertawa dan dengan gemas mempermainkan pipi si balita. "Iya, Papa. Papa, loh."

"Shoyo akan bingung kalau dia harus memanggilmu papa juga." Koshi menggerutu. Mulutnya kini sama seperti bibir Shoyo ketika si jingga itu merajuk padanya.

"Kalau begitu kau disebut 'mama'," dengan enteng Daichi menjawab. Ia mengambil mangkuk kecil yang disodorkan Koshi padanya. Mangkuk itu ia letakkan di depan Shoyo, ia masukkan sejumput makanan dari wadah lain ke sana dan ia biarkan si jingga memegang sendok kecilnya.

"Tapi aku sekarang adalah papa." Koshi berujar pelan dan hampa. Namun Daichi masih bisa mendengar ucap itu dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau tetap mama, Suga. Kau adalah mama."

"Papa?"

Diletakkan Daichi Shoyo ke atas tikar, dibiarkannya duduk sendiri sementara ia berdiri dan mencari-cari satu dua batu besar dan menimpakannya pada ujung tikar yang sedikit terangkat ketika angin musim gugur yang dingin bertiup. Koshi masih terdiam dan tak memedulikan Daichi, membantu Shoyo yang kesusahan menyuap santapannya sendiri ke mulutnya yang kecil. Mata cokelat itu terkadang menyipit ketika tertawa geli saat sendok yang Shoyo pegang terbalik dan isinya menumpahi celemek di dada kecil sang putra.

Dan Daichi menyukai tawa bagai denting lonceng kecil yang merdu dan menenangkan itu. Duduklah ia di dekat si perak, menggenggam tangan yang menopang berat ketika Koshi mencondongkan tubuh pada sang putra, membersihkan saus yang menempel di pipi anaknya. Tangan itu masih digenggamnya meski kini sang perak sudah duduk tegak lagi dan menarik tangannya. "Kau marah?"

"Aku tak marah, Daichi. Sudahlah." Koshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap tak mengerti pada pria itu. "Kau kenapa?"

Senyuman itu pahit dilihat Koshi. Daichi berujar hambar, "Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku merasa bersalah karena apa yang telah kulakukan dulu." Daichi mencari objek lain untuk ditatap selain sepasang kemilau indah di depannya, namun godaan untuk tetap memandangi bola mata itu membuatnya kembali. "Kau sudah berjuang keras sendirian tanpa aku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenai penderitaanmu."

Tatapan Koshi melembut. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangan yang digenggam kuat oleh kekasihnya. Dikecupnya lembut setiap jemari kecokelatan itu. "Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kita baik-baik saja."

"Pappaa?"

Dua pasang mata indah itu menatap si jingga yang kini tak mengerti pada laku dua orang dewasa di depannya. Ia berdiri dengan kesusahan dan menghampiri Daichi pun Koshi. Turut menggenggam tangan yang saling bertautan itu, lalu ia tersenyum sumringah. Daichi tertawa pelan pada Shoyo yang tak mau merasa ditinggalkan. Ia peluk tubuh kecilnya dan diciuminya wajah manis itu. "Shoyo ya…."

Koshi turut tertawa jua. Matanya menyipit, dan Daichi makin menyukai sang pemilik wajah bercahaya. Serta tahi lalat manis yang ada di sudut mata pujaan hatinya itu, yang makin menggoda untuk dikecup dan dicumbuinya. Hidung kecil dan bibir mungil itu membuat napas Daichi hampir terhenti dan ia tertegun ketika melihat rambut-rambut halus yang muncul di dagu si perak ayunya.

"Ah, rasanya aneh melihatmu punya janggut."

Koshi terperanjat dan memegangi dagunya dengan cepat. Merasakan kulit-kulit jemarinya menemu rambut yang meruncing dan mengganggu sapuan lembut di kulit wajahnya. Tak lama, ia tersenyum tipis dan menggoda. Tatapnya nakal pada Daichi dan katanya, "Kau harus biasakan ini mulai sekarang."

Dahi itu berkerut, tatapan mata cokelat gelap tak terima, "Kau harus mencukurnya. Kau tidak pantas punya janggut. Shoyo saja tidak suka, iya kan, Shoyo?"

Si hitam mengangkat tubuh si jingga kecil dan memutarnya, berhadapan langsung dengan kekasih ayahnya sendiri. "Mama jelek ya kalau punya janggut?"

Tapi mata yang serupa dengan yang indah di depannya itu menatap penuh tanya. Tak mengerti. "Mamma?"

Ah, benar juga. Daichi belum mengajarkan sebutan baru untuk mereka berdua. Koshi tertawa geli dan merebut Shoyo dari pangku si hitam. "Aku sudah bilang, jangan buat Shoyo bingung. Lagipula Shoyo suka kok kalau papa punya janggut. Ya Shoyo, ya?"

Digesekkan Koshi dengan sengaja dagunya ke pipi putih sang putra yang menjerit geli dan memukul pelan wajah sang ayah. Ia tertawa-tawa dan menolak menyentuh wajah si perak. Koshi tergelak penuh kejahilan dan makin kuat mempermainkan dagunya pada pipi sang putra. Daichi yang merasa tak tega pada 'penindasan' yang dilakukan si perak menyambut Shoyo yang mencondongkan diri padanya, minta berganti pangku. Minta diselamatkan nyawanya.

"Mama jahat ya, Shoyo? Mama jahat." Dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil, Daichi berbisik-bisik pada sang putra. Koshi masih terbahak, begitu senang menggoda dua orang itu. "Hei, jangan buat anakku makin bingung, Daichi."

Ketika Koshi akan merebut kembali Shoyo yang kegirangan di pangkuan Daichi, bocah itu berdiri dan berlari menghindari serbuan ayahnya. Tergelak gembira menginjaki tanah yang diselimuti dedaunan maple merah dan jingga yang bertumpuk tebal. Ketika angin musim gugur bertiup, ia tak kalah menjerit kesukaannya kala daun-daun itu terbang dan menghujani tubuh kecilnya. Berlari-lari dengan girang di tanah yang lapang dan lembut.

"Coba lihat tawanya itu." Daichi tak lepas pandangannya pada yang bergembira tak bisa diam tak jauh dari mereka. "Benar-benar mirip kau."

Koshi menatap wajah cokelat itu dalam diam. Tak ada senyuman di wajah itu, namun tak jua tatap kesedihan. Hanya pancaran penuh harapan di sana.

"Shoyo kan anakmu juga, Daichi."

 _ **.::see you in the next week :)**_


	2. Tears in New Year Eve

"Sho _chan_ , takoyakinya masih panas, loh. Ditiup dulu. Huuu huuu, begitu."

Daichi mungkin sudah lama tak mendengar dan menemu orang itu, tapi ia takkan lupa suara dan wajah ayunya. Meski banyak yang berubah—yah, menurutnya itu wajar. Toh mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Orang berubah dengan cepat dalam waktu tiga tahun. Dan walau semua perubahan itu, Daichi takkan salah mengenali orang yang pernah dia sayangi dulu. Yang sosoknya meski baru sekelebat lalu melewatinya, matanya cukup jeli untuk mengetahui ialah orangnya.

"Sebentar, Michimiya. Sepertinya aku melihat temanku."

Gadisnya menatap mata cokelat gelap itu sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke. Aku akan beli okonomiyaki dan cari tempat duduk di sana."

Daichi berbalik dan turut menjejalkan diri di kerumunan orang-orang yang ramai. Mendongak dan mencari-cari si rambut perak yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah ke depan, tapi lebih cepat dari langkah lambat orang-orang lain. Susah payah melewati barisan tembok manusia itu dan meminta maaf jika ada satu dua yang merasa terganggu karena perbuatannya. Ia hanya merasa rindu, dan ia tak ingin melewatkan pertemuannya dengan yang disayang sekali itu saja setelah lama tak menemunya.

"Pappaaa!"

Tepian sungai yang remang bisa jadi merupakan tempat lengang dan Daichi takkan perlu dimarahi orang lain jika ia yang tadinya berjalan cepat kini berhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya terpaku pada bayi yang mungkin bahkan belum tiga tahun yang digendong si perak. Bayi itu baru saja menyebut si perak 'papa'?

"Suga?"

Tubuh itu dilihatnya membeku dalam sekejap sebelum berbalik menoleh kepadanya. Mata itu sama indahnya seperti dulu, dan ah, sudah pasti dia adalah cinta pertamanya. Ia takkan lupa pada keindahan tahi lalat di ujung mata yang makin mempercantik wajah yang selalu bersinar itu. Tapi yang membuatnya luluh lantak seketika kala melihat yang dibuaiannya adalah seorang bayi mungil pemilik mata persis sama seperti si perak, dan dengan wajah menggemaskan yang mengingatkannya pada laku si perak yang dulu sering merajuk padanya. Bahkan tanpa ditanya pun Daichi tahu, bayi itu adalah anaknya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?

"Daichi?"

"Koshi." Seorang perempuan berambut kecokelatan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri si perak dan memegangi lengannya, terengah-engah. "Kau itu ya, sudah tahu aku sering tersesat kalau ramai begini."

Senyuman itu sama manisnya seperti yang selalu ada di dalam bayangan Daichi. Mata indah itu menyipit pada sang wanita dan tangannya yang bebas mengelus rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena dibawa berlari itu, "Maaf, Hana. Shoyo sedikit gelisah di tengah-tengah orang banyak."

' _Koshi?'_ Daichi masih memaku di tempat. Matanya hanya terpaku pada seorang laki-laki, perempuan, dan anak bayi yang digendong si lelaki. _'Nama kecilnya? Dan dia memanggil Suga dengan nama itu?'_

Segala pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Daichi. Ia merasa kakinya tak lagi menginjaki tanah, pikirnya mengawang, entah terlempar ke dimensi dunia yang mana. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata lepas dari jeratan kelopaknya. Sudah berapa banyak perubahan yang terjadi selama ia tak bersama si perak?

Dilihatnya Koshi menarik napasnya perlahan dan berbalik pada si hitam yang tak mempercayai pandangannya sendiri, "Daichi? Lama tidak bertemu."

Ia tahu senyuman itu dipaksa dimunculkan. Keningnya takkan berkerut ketika matanya menyipit karena senyum, Daichi masih hapal semua itu. Berusaha ditariknya napas dengan berat, meredakan kerja jantungnya yang mendadak memberat dan membebani dadanya sendiri. Menjaga agar suaranya tak bergetar ketika ia berkata, "Yo, Suga. Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi. Dan kau—"

Ucap itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Ia menahan napasnya karena mendadak nada suaranya sedikit berubah dengan tiba-tiba. Pipinya terasa panas, kelopak matanya juga. Tapi ia adalah pemuda tangguh, ia tahu ia bisa menahan gejolak emosi itu untuk sementara.

"Pappa… aaaa."

Koshi beralih pada si jingga yang membuka mulut kecilnya lebar-lebar. Saus tomat membuat pipi tembam itu sedikit merah, dan lelaki dan perempuan di depan Daichi tertawa gemas melihat wajah si jingga. Yang perempuan yang mengambil takoyaki dari tangan Koshi dan mengambil potongan kecil dari sana sebelum menyuapi si jingga sambil berkata, "Aaaaa."

Keluarga bahagia? Mungkin ya. Tapi itu membikin hati Daichi hancur berkali-kali.

Ia memaksakan langkahnya mendekat pada tiga orang itu. Tersenyum tipis dan seolah berbahagia, "Lama tidak bertemu. Anakmu?"

Shoyo yang sibuk mengunyah potongan cuminya menatap orang asing yang mendekati mereka. Memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak bidang sang ayah. Koshi menatap putranya sekali sebelum kembali pada Daichi. Ia sama tersenyum tipisnya seperti Daichi dan berujar tenang meski terdengar sedikit perih di telinga si hitam, "Iya. Namanya Shoyo. Ah, Hana. Perkenalkan, dia—" Koshi tercekat sedetik ketika mengenalkan Daichi pada wanitanya, "—temanku. Daichi. Daichi, dia Hana."

Perempuan itu cantik, tapi di mata Daichi jauh lebih cantik si perak. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan pada Hana dan menatap keduanya bergantian, "Jadi—kalian—" ah, tak kuat rasanya Daichi meneruskan tanyanya. Untuk apa menanya segala jika apa yang ia lihat sudah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa kini si peraknya menjadi ayah untuk seorang anak kecil dan suami bagi seorang perempuan semanis Hana?

"Hmm—" Shoyo mencondongkan tubuhnya pada si perempuan. Minta digendong dan dengan tangkas tubuh kecilnya sudah berpindah tangan dan buaian. Hana terlihat bahagia menggendong Shoyo dan si jingga kegirangan saat inangnya menuruti permintaannya untuk melihat-lihat kios-kios di dekat sana. Dan itu sedikit—ah tidak, mungkin sangat—membuat Daichi merasa iri dan dengki. Ia juga ingin memiliki anak dengan orang yang dikasihinya, berbahagia dan tertawa bersama dan melakukan hal-hal menggembirakan bagi mereka.

Dan kini baik Koshi dan Daichi sama canggungnya di tinggal berdua. Si hitam menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya dengan terpaksa sebelum berujar, "Aku tak menyangka kau—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Daichi."

Mata cokelat gelapnya membelalak sebentar dan terpana melihat wajah bercahaya itu. Ia tak menyangka Koshi masih mengingat harinya, yah meskipun tidak terlalu sulit karena tanggal lahirnya adalah tanggal termudah untuk diingat. Lagipula, walau bagaimana pun Koshi adalah mantan pacarnya yang dulu selalu memberikan kejutan untuknya saban ia berulang tahun.

"Terima kasih." Si hitam masih berusaha keras mencari bahan obrolan lainnya. Ia tak cukup bernyali menanyai berbagai hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. "Shoyo, kan? Anakmu? Dia mirip seperti kau."

"Hahaha. Tentu saja. Dia kan anakku."

"Tapi—" berkali-kali Daichi mencoba menelan berbagai kata yang bisa jadi menyinggung perasaan si perak. "—kenapa?"

Mereka memang berpisah baik-baik dulu itu. Daichi bahkan mengakui masih mencintai si perak dan masih ingin bersama dengannya. Tapi—apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada bagian hidup orang ini yang tak diketahui Daichi? Apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi? Kenapa semuanya—kenapa Koshi begitu—berbeda? Membawa anak? Memiliki istri? Lucu sekali. Koshi sendiri berkata dan sudah mengaku bahwa ia tak bisa mencintai wanita, bahkan orang lain selain Daichi. Tapi—kenapa? Bahkan anaknya pasti sudah berumur setahun lebih. Itu artinya mereka sudah bersama sejak—setidaknya dua tahun yang lalu atau lebih, bukan? Sesaat setelah mereka berpisah?

Senyum itu memperlihatkan ketabahan. Selangkah Koshi mendekatinya. Lalu selangkah lagi, "Banyak yang terjadi, Daichi."

Dan Koshi sudah menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri pada pundak bidang itu. Menempelkan dahinya pada bahu Daichi. Meninggalkan tatap heran dan tak percaya si hitam yang mendadak menciumi lagi aroma tubuh yang begitu ia sukai sejak dulu. Tangannya bergetar, keinginan untuk memeluk yang di depannya begitu menggilainya, tapi keraguan pun sama memberati pikirnya. Ia kebingungan.

Daichi mendengar isakan, dan ia makin gugup dan dadanya begitu kuat berdegup. Apa? Kenapa? Ia begitu ingin Koshi menceritakan apa yang telah dilewatkan Daichi selama tiga tahun terakhir. Apakah Suga-nya telah melakukan itu—meniduri wanita untuk kali pertama, tak sengaja meninggalkan bibitnya pada rahim wanitanya, dan—ah, Daichi tak mampu membayangkan apapun.

"S—Suga?"

Semenit dua Daichi berkali-kali menahan napasnya dengan si perak yang menangis dan membasahi bahunya. Bahkan kini tangan putih halus itu memegangi pundaknya kuat-kuat, memiliki dilema antara ingin melepaskan diri atau memeluk tubuh tegap si hitam. Dan akhirnya wajah itu mendongak padanya, membikin hati Daichi perih karena basah yang menodai muka Koshi. Matanya memerah, dan kini sedikit bengkak. Tapi dari segala kesedihan itu, ia masih mampu tersenyum, bahkan jauh lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

"Suga?"

"Ah, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Daichi." Kini bahkan bibir itu sedikit tertawa. Ia menghapus air matanya sendiri. Mundur dua langkah dari si hitam dan melanjutkan ucap, "Tapi tidak perlu. Kau tak perlu tahu. Aku sudah cukup puas menangis di depanmu. Setidaknya kau tahu, aku menderita. Balas dendam yang manis, kan?"

Bahkan seringai itu makin membuat Daichi kebingungan. Apa maksud Koshinya? Balas dendam apa? Apa dulu ia tak terima ketika mereka berpisah? Atau bagaimana? Apa Koshi ingin membuatnya mati penasaran pada segala ujar dan lakunya? Itukah caranya untuk balas dendam? Dan menderita seperti apa maksud orang ini?

"Suga, aku minta maaf pada apapun yang sudah kulakukan dulu—"

"Aaah, Daichi. Kau minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tak kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau itu ya." Tinju itu pelan di perut Daichi, "Lupakan. Lupakan saja. Tak perlu kaku dan tegang begitu. Kau ini."

Koshi tertawa, tapi itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Ada banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala si hitam, namun ia akhirnya hanya berkata, "Syukurlah. Jika itu keputusan yang kau ambil, aku takkan sakit hati. Haha."

Dan keduanya sama tertawa dengan canggung dan ganjil.

"Kau tinggal di daerah sini rupanya." Koshi mengangguk sekali, "Kami baru pindah beberapa bulan. Kau, Daichi?"

Si hitam tersenyum pahit. _'Kami'_ dan bukan _'kita'_ , kata yang selalu ingin ia dengar lagi dari bibir tipis Koshi, yang menjadi penanda bahwa mereka bersama. "Aku menemani temanku mengambil foto malam tahun baru di festival ini. Dia mangaka. Aku tinggal satu stasiun dari sini."

"Tak kusangka kita tinggal berdekatan." Koshi tertawa ringan. Ia menyandarkan diri pada palang pembatas pinggiran sungai, "Kapan kau kembali ke Miyagi?"

Daichi turut jua bersandaran di samping si perak. Ia menikmati dan mencoba memasukkan informasi baru mengenai diri Koshi yang sekarang, yang baru kali ini kembali ia kenal. Daichi seperti berkenalan dengan si perak itu dari nol lagi. "Setengah tahun yang lalu, kurasa."

"Kau masih menjadi koki seperti dulu?"

Daichi tahu Koshi menatapnya, karena itu ia menoleh pada lawan bicaranya dan tersenyum lebar, "Ya. Karena itu aku dipekerjakan di hotel besar di Sendai." Senyum lebar itu menipis dan Daichi berkata lagi, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memasak untukmu."

Yang cokelat itu yang terbelalak gembira dan bersemangat, "Benarkah? Aku akan ajak Shoyo."

Daichi tertawa dan merogoh dompetnya. Mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan mengulurkannya pada Koshi. "Hubungi aku jika kau merasa ingin memakannya."

Semula ragu dilihat Daichi meskipun akhirnya kartu nama itu berpindah tangan jua dan disimpan Koshi dalam saku jaketnya. Keduanya terdiam dengan teriakan pikiran masing-masing. Sama-sama ingin saling menanya dan memeluk, menghilangkan kerinduan yang justru makin menjadi-jadi ketika keduanya saling bertatap mata. Sama-sama ingin mengisi hampa hati yang selama ini membikin merana keduanya. Daichi tersedak saat ponselnya berbunyi. "Aku lupa aku meninggalkan temanku."

Koshi menyilakan orang itu menerima teleponnya, berujar akrab dengan seorang lain yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Dan, ah, Koshi merindukan hangat tubuh itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan nyaman ketika sepasang tangan berotot itu memeluknya, terasa begitu pas membalut tubuh kecilnya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia sedikit berisi, dan mungkin tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari dirinya yang dulu.

"Maaf, Suga. Aku harus segera kembali." Daichi mengantongi ponselnya lagi, menatap kawannya dengan perasaan bersalah, "Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kutanyakan dan kukatakan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Daichi. Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja."

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku, Suga. Aku akan menunggu teleponmu."

Koshi hanya tersenyum dan mengantar kepergian si hitam dengan lambaian tangannya. Ia berbisik pelan, "Mana sanggup aku menghubungimu lagi, Daichi."

"Pappaa…."

Dilihat Koshi Shoyo berlari dengan tertatih-tatih ke arahnya. Tangannya menggenggam tali balon—meskipun ujung talinya sudah diikatkan ke pergelangannya—dan di kepalanya dipasangkan topeng kelinci yang terlihat jauh lebih lebar daripada wajah si jingga. Koshi tertawa dan berjongkok, bersiap menerima serbuan kegembiraan putra tunggalnya. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat dan menciuminya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia berdiri dengan menggendong Shoyo dan berujar protes pada si gadis, "Hana, kau membelikan Shoyo yang macam-macam lagi."

Tawa gadis itu ringan dan merdu, "Maaf. Maaf. Habisnya tidak tahan, sih. Aku tak sanggup menolak permintaan Shoyo. Ya Shoyo ya?" ia mengelus-elus pipi tembam si jingga di gendongan ayahnya. "Dan dia adalah bocah ajaib satu-satunya yang pernah kutemui dan kuselamatkan. Jadi aku tidak bisa tidak memanjakannya."

Koshi membuang napasnya dan mendelik pada sang kawan, "Kau itu, ya."

Shoyo menguap, tangannya tak lagi menggenggam tali balon, tapi karena ikatan itu tak membuat balonnya terbang, Shoyo tak mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Ia memeluk leher ayahnya dan matanya sudah sedikit sayu dilihat Hana. "Kurasa dia mengantuk. Aku juga harus segera mengejar kereta, Koshi. Aku tak mau kemalaman sampai di rumah sakit."

Si perak mengangguk mengerti. Ia memperbaiki posisi gendongannya pada sang putra dan berjalan berdampingan dengan gadisnya, teman terbaiknya. Sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya di masa ia begitu membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar. "Kau jaga ya malam ini?"

"Iya, tahu. Duh, jadi dokter itu benar-benar merepotkan." Bibir Hana mengerucut kesal dan matanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan, "Apalagi malam ini bersama dengan juniorku yang suka main-main itu, lagi."

Koshi tertawa. Si gadis menatapnya lagi, "Oh ya, Daichi. Dia Daichi yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku dulu?"

Meski Hana tak mendapatkan jawaban dari kawannya, gadis itu cukup tahu bahwa memang dialah orangnya. "Dan kutebak, kau belum menceritakan apapun pada orang itu."

"Mungkin lebih baik dia tak tahu apa-apa saja, Hana. Biar saja dia menganggap aku aneh, pengkhianat, atau apapunlah."

Gadis rambut sebahu itu berjalan lebih cepat darinya dan berdiri menghadangnya. Tatapannya terlihat tak menyenangkan dan memelotot kesal pada si perak, "Tidak bisa begitu, Koshi. Walau bagaimanapun, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Dia pikir karena siapa kau harus begini?"

Yang diprotes hanya tertawa ringan. Ia melepaskan pegangan satu tangannya dari gendongan ke Shoyo dan memberantakkan rambut cokelat si gadis, "Iya, iya. Aku akan cerita padanya nanti. Sudahlah. Kau mau cepat ke stasiun, kan? Kuantar."

"Mhm," Hana menggeleng cepat. Ia kembali berjalan di samping kawannya, "Kau pulang sajalah. Kasihan Shoyo. Lihat, dia sudah tertidur."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Koshi menggoda si gadis. Matanya mendelik jahil, "Kalau ketemu preman bagaimana, hayo?"

"Hei, aku kan jago judo. Jangan remehkan aku, ya." Pipi gadis itu digembungkan dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal, "Jangan karena kau laki-laki jadi kau merasa lebih kuat dari aku. Bwle."

Yang perak yang tertawa. Ia mengangguk dan mengantar kawannya ketika mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Misaki Hana yang terus berjalan lurus ke depan, dan Sugawara Koshi yang kini terpaksa berjalan menyimpang dari garisan yang seharusnya ia ikuti seumur hidupnya. Berjalan dalam sepi sendirian dengan Shoyo di gendongan, mendengkur pelan di bahunya, membisikkan napas halus yang begitu merdu di telinganya. Ah, dia berjanji takkan membuat putranya merasa sendiri dan menderita seperti ayahnya. Dan, Shoyo adalah satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia miliki sekarang dan hingga nanti.

.::.

Tengah malam itu ia tak bisa tidur. Bukan karena berisik terompet dan letusan kembang api di luar sana yang begitu menjadi-jadi selama tengah malam. Namun karena sakit hati melihat sang buah hati menangis, berteriak tak terima dan merengek dengan kuat. Berkali-kali Koshi mengelus pungung putranya dengan lembut. Menggendongnya dengan penuh sayang. Terkadang meletakkan kepala kecilnya di pundaknya, membiarkan hidung kecil itu membaui tubuhnya agar tenang, memberi tahu bahwa ayahnya ada di sana. Terkadang ia ubah gendongnya dan menempelkan punggung kecil itu ke dadanya. Berbagai posisi menggendong telah ia coba, namun tak satupun yang membuat anaknya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Koshi tak bisa mendiamkan raung tangisan si jingga yang terus menyakiti hatinya.

"Sho _chan_. Sssssh. Lihat sayang, kembang apinya bagus, ya?" Ia gendong Shoyo ke beranda, membuka pintu angin, dan berdiri di balkon. Menunjuk warna warni kembang api yang membikin terang malam itu. Tapi sekarang adalah masa dimana bocah dua tahun itu terlelap, dan jika ia masih tetap bangun padahal seharusnya berjam-jam lalu ia sudah tidur, ia takkan tenang. Takkan mengerti dan takkan peduli pada apapun yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tangan kecil sang putra menarik-narik kerah baju ayahnya, air mata itu basah membanjiri wajah kemerahannya yang makin memerah semakin emosi menjadi-jadi.

Tapi Koshi tak bisa menghentikan keberisikan dentuman kembang api itu. Ia salah memilih rumah di dekat lapangan yang selalu menjadi tempat orang berhimpun dan berpesta serta festival. Shoyo tak bisa tenang jika keadaan tak damai, dan tidurnya yang terganggu makin membuat Koshi kebingungan dan gelisah.

Bahkan jemari kecil itu mencapai wajahnya, mencakar kulitnya dengan kekuatan anak kecilnya, menuntut sang ayah dengan raungan tanpa nada dan tanpa bicara. Kakinya berkali-kali menendangi perut sang ayah, menginjak-injak, dan memanjat hingga sampai perutnya di pundak Koshi dan tubuhnya mencondong ke belakang, nyaris terjatuh dan mampu membuat si perak kewalahan pada gerak tak bisa diam anaknya.

Menutup rapat-rapat jendela pun percuma. Suara itu terlampau nyaring hingga menembus dinding tipis apartemen murah mereka. Shoyo takkan tidur dan tenang walau bagaimanapun caranya.

"Sho _chan_. Ayolah. Papa capek." Koshi menyerah. Ia membaringkan putranya ke tempat tidur dan turut rebahan di samping sang putra. "Papa tahu Sho _chan_ pusing. Tapi Papa tak bisa apa-apa."

Mata cokelat itu meneteskan air matanya jua. Menangis pelan meski tak semeraung Shoyo yang menendang-nendang udara, menarik-narik seprai dengan kuat dan terlihat menderita. Dipeluk Koshi dengan kuat tubuh kecil sang putra yang terasa lebih hangat karena emosinya sendiri. Dan raungan itu tak jua berhenti.

Koshi menghembuskan napasnya pelan tak berdaya. Ia bangun dengan cepat, menarik jaketnya dari gantungan dan merogoh sakunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika menemu secarik kertas dari sana, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang tertulis di kertasnya tanpa ragu.

Ia tidak peduli pada makian tetangga yang merasa berisik pada tangisan Shoyo. Ia hanya tak ingin Shoyo tersiksa karena tak bisa tidur malam itu. Dan ia akan melakukan apa saja agar tak membuat Shoyo kesakitan lagi. Ia tak peduli lagi jika itu bisa membuat hatinya remuk kembali.

Shoyo masih meraung nyaring di belakangnya, dan Koshi menanti dering itu dengan tak sabar. Berharap orang di seberang telepon belum tidur atau menyadari panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

" _Ya?"_

"Daichi? Ini aku, Sugawara." Napasnya terengah-engah, membuatnya sadar selama menunggu telepon diangkat ia tak bernapas sama sekali. "Daichi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

" _Ah, Suga? Maaf, sebentar—"_ Daichi belum pulang. Keberisikan dan riuh rendah menjadi latar belakang suaranya, _"—di sini sedikit berisik. Aku ke tempat sepi dulu."_

Dengan sabar—dan selalu begitu—Koshi menanti ujar Daichi lagi. Tangan kirinya mengusap kepala Shoyo, turun ke wajah dan pipinya, lalu menggenggam tangan yang mengepal kuat dan dipenuhi rasa tak sabar itu.

" _Ya, Suga? Maaf. Ah, apa itu Shoyo yang menangis?"_

Koshi meneteskan air matanya sekali sebelum menjawab, "Daichi, sebenarnya rumahku ada di dekat lapangan. Shoyo tak bisa tidur—" rasanya susah sekali mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia meminta tolong pada ia yang baru ditemuinya lagi setelah beberapa tahun lewat? "—bisakah aku—"

" _Ah, jangan-jangan Shoyo tak bisa tidur karena berisik?"_ Bahkan Koshi belum menyelesaikan ujarannya ketika Daichi berkata dengan cepat dan seolah tahu kondisinya dan anaknya, _"Kau—maksudku, kalian ingin menginap di rumahku? Rumahku jauh dari sini. Dan tempatnya cukup tenang."_

Yang cokelat itu berbinar bahagia sedetik dua sebelum keningnya mengernyit ragu dan bertanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, "Bolehkah?"

Koshi bisa mendengar hembusan napas pelan di telinganya. Bahkan ia bisa membayangkan senyum hangat itu di wajah berahang kuat milik Daichi, _"Tentu saja. Aku masih ada di festival. Belum pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Koshi mengangguk, dan meski Daichi tak melihatnya pria itu tahu si perak menyetujui kata-katanya. Ayah satu anak itu menyebutkan apartemennya dan berjanji akan menunggu si hitam di dekat sana.

Dan ia baru menyadari Shoyo yang menangis sudah duduk dari rebahannya, mencengkeram kuat-kuat belakang bajunya. Wajahnya menyakiti hati Koshi lagi, dan dengan segera dipakaikannya jaket tebal si jingga. "Kita cari tempat yang tenang, Sho _chan_. Ayo, ayo."

"Paappaaa." Wajah itu terlihat menyedihkan, dan Koshi hanya menanggapi panggilan tangis itu dengan senyum tipis, "Iya, Sho _chan_. Papa di sini."

Ketika ia selesai memakai jaketnya sendiri, Koshi mengangkat sang putra. Menggendongnya dan memeluknya dengan erat namun tak menyakiti tubuh kecilnya. Ia berjalan sambil terus mengujarkan bisik menenangkan pada bayi jingganya, menciuminya sesekali, dan terkadang menutup telinga Shoyo jika didengarnya letusan kembang api yang memekakkan telinga. Lokasi peluncuran kembang api itu tentu begitu dekat dengan rumahnya. Ah, ia harus memikirkan tempat tinggal baru lagi bila ingin bayinya tak selalu menderita jika ada perayaan di sana.

"Suga?"

Wajah itu luar biasa tenang ketika yang ditunggu datang kepadanya. Memperlihatkan wajah khawatir saat mendengar pekik tangisan si jingga dan mencoba menggendong bayi itu, "Boleh?"

Shoyo tak sadar buaiannya telah berganti. Dada yang ia peluk bukan lagi dada sehangat ayahnya, tapi sama nyamannya. Koshi dengan lembut menyapu wajah bayinya dengan tisu. Wajah itu benar-benar basah karena air mata dan ingusnya sendiri. "Aku tak menyangka akan seberisik ini di rumah."

Daichi tersenyum dan dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk pantat si jingga sementara wajah kecilnya di pundak, menghadap leher Daichi, dan masih menangis meski wajahnya sudah dibersihkan sang ayah. "Kenapa kau memilih rumah di tempat seperti itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Koshi memasukkan tisu-tisu kotornya ke dalam plastik, "Tempatnya murah. Aku tak cukup kaya untuk membeli rumah yang sedikit lebih layak."

"Dan—" Daichi tercenung sesaat, "—istrimu sama sekali tidak berkomentar sama sekali?"

Koshi menoleh ke arah lain, ragu ingin menjawab. "Maksudmu Hana?" pelan suaranya meneruskan, "Dia memang sedikit keberatan."

Dan sunyi itu mengarung di antara keduanya selama perjalanan menuju stasiun. Makin jauh, makin tenang suasana, makin memelan tangisan Shoyo. Bahkan kini ia tahu bahwa ayahnya justru berjalan di samping dan tidak menggendongnya. Ia tersadar bahwa aroma tubuh yang membuatnya nyaman itu bukanlah milik sang ayah, tapi orang lain. Dan kini ia merengek karena hal berbeda. Mendorong pundak yang jauh lebih besar dari yang biasa ia peluk, mencondongkan tubuh pada si perak yang ia ingini kehangatannya. "Paappaaa."

Koshi menyambut uluran tangan putranya. Membersihkan wajah itu lagi dari air mata yang perlahan mulai mengering di wajah merahnya sebelum mencium Shoyo, "Maaf ya, Sho _chan_."

"Istrimu—" sungguh Daichi tak terbiasa mengujarkan hal ini. Terasa begitu perih hatinya saban memulai percakapan itu, "—tidak ikut? Dia di rumah?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, dan si hitam tak menuntut jawaban apapun lagi. Ia tahu, pasti berat pula bagi Koshi untuk berbicara tentang keluarganya dengan mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Pasti ia berupaya begitu keras untuk tak menyakiti perasaan Daichi, karena begitulah Koshi sejak dulu. Lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

Shoyo sudah tertidur dengan tenang ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam kereta. Nyaman ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu ayahnya dan terlelap dengan bau menyenangkan yang ia hapal milik sang ayah. Hembusan napasnya menggembirakan hati Koshi, dan tanpa ia duga Daichi mengalungkan syal yang ia pakai ke leher Koshi dan Shoyo sekaligus. Senyuman itu menggetarkan hati si perak, mata cokelatnya terbius, dan perih itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Alasan si hitam, "Aku tak mau kalian kedinginan."

Kenapa orang ini tak berubah sejak dulu? Suara dalam itu selalu mampu membuat Koshi rindu, dan lakunya? Sudah banyak yang mampu membuatnya meleleh sendiri. Pipi putihnya memerah dan ia membaui syal berbau harum itu. "Terima kasih."

"Sebenarnya, Hana bukan istriku." Daichi menoleh pada Koshi yang terlena pada aroma syalnya. Wajah itu terbenam dalam balutan kainnya, tapi ia bisa melihat mata itu memandang lurus ke lantai, menembus dan melamun. "Dia dokter yang membantu kelahiran Shoyo dulu."

Di dalam kereta yang lengang dan tenang itu Koshi menceritakan segalanya. Tiga tahun yang hampa tanpa kehadiran Daichi di dalam hidup Koshi. Mendengar kisah bagaimana wanita itu datang dan pergi tanpa diharapkan Koshi sendiri. Dan bagaimana mendengar keputusan berat Koshi mengenai Shoyo dan hidupnya sendiri membuat Daichi makin hancur dan terluka. Perasaan bersalah menusuki dadanya, dan tangisan itu tak bisa ditahannya. Dipeluknya tubuh dua orang di sampingnya dengan penuh sayang. Diciumnya dengan lembut kening Koshi, dan ia berujar, "Aku masih mencintaimu, Suga. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

 **:) See you in the next week**


	3. Wind rising on graduation day

Gadis manis itu berlari kepadanya. Tangannya membentang dan segera merengkuh lehernya kala pelukan itu makin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Bunga putih di gelungan rambutnya terlihat menawan, tapi lebih menawan lagi wajah yang bersinar bahagia itu. Ujung hakamanya sedikit tertiup angin yang membawa kelopak-kelopak merah muda sakura menghujani tubuh mereka berdua dan gadis itu tertawa bahagia.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Nona Sastra."

Kepalan tangan kecil itu meninju pelan perut lelakinya dan ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Terima kasih, Tuan Koki."

Sekali lagi Daichi memeluk gadis peraknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bahkan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan berputar sekali. Membiarkan gadisnya berteriak nyaris histeris karena kejut dan bahagia. Ketika dilepaskannya pelukan pada pinggang kecil sang pujaan hati, Daichi berujar, "Aku akan menraktirmu hari ini."

Sugawara Takako bertepuk tangan gembira mendengar itu. Lebar senyumnya, memperlihatkan gigi putih, kecil, dan rapi. Ia rapikan poninya yang berantakan karena ulah Daichi tadi dan hakama birunya ia bersihkan dari kelopak-kelopak merah muda nakal yang mewarnai biru samudera indahnya sambil berkata, "Tidak biasanya, Daichi. Biasanya kau akan bilang, _'Aku saja yang masak di rumah. Tidak perlu makan di restoran. Masakanku lebih enak,'_ dan semacamnya," bibir tipis itu mencibiri si pemuda dengan penuh curiga meski tatapan mata cokelat manis itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata sang hitam. Daichi tertawa pelan. Ia membuka mulutnya namun tak sempat berucap saat gadisnya dipanggil kawannya yang lain.

"Iya, sebentar." Si perak menoleh pada si hitam, "Ikut aku. Mereka mau berpoto bersama."

Tangan itu ditarik yang putih bersih itu. Hakama biru samudera itu lagi-lagi tertiup angin dan ujungnya berkibar indah. Seolah burung-burung camar yang dilukiskan di sana benar-benar terbang di atas laut, memandangi keindahan dunia dari langit. Terpana, terpesona. Sama seperti yang ada di pikiran Daichi atas keindahan nyata yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Tunggu, Suga. Benar tak apa aku ikut?"

Si perak mengangguk sekali ketika menoleh dan senyuman tipis serta tahi lalat manis di ujung mata itu membuat Daichi meleleh dan menurut saja. Ikut masuk ke dalam barisan gadis-gadis muda berhakama indah jua, dengan lengan yang dipeluk erat sang gadis, dan seruan penuh godaan dari kawan-kawan kekasihnya yang mencumbui si perak karena sudah berani memamerkan kasih sayangnya pada sang lelaki di depan umum, Daichi tersenyum tipis.

"Benar tidak apa-apa aku ikut bersama kalian?"

"Tak apa, Sawamura _kun_. Saat aku punya anak nanti, aku hanya akan mengatakan pada anakku bahwa kau adalah suaminya temanku."

Dan gelak tawa manis terdengar dari sekumpulan perempuan itu. Tapi tak ada yang seindah tawa semerdu denting lonceng milik kekasihnya. Wajah Daichi memerah malu, tapi berubah hambar seketika senyumannya hanya dalam dua detik kemudian. Ia hanya ikut berpoto sekali sebelum menjauh dan berujar akan membawakan barang-barang kekasihnya saja. "Nikmati waktu terakhirmu bersama kawan-kawanmu, Suga."

Si perak ayu mengangguk dengan senyuman manis, ia takkan memaksa jika Daichi yang ingin begitu. Tawanya habis siang itu, kegembiraan yang berlimpah karena akhirnya lepas masa studi mereka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan tangisnya habis jua malam itu, kesedihan menjadi pembuka hidupnya mulai detik di malam terakhir mereka bersama.

"Maafkan aku, Suga."

Harusnya si perak sudah menyadari hal itu. Daichi jelas lebih memilih memberitahukan berita itu di luar rumah, sehingga takkan terasa aneh jika saja ia pergi entah kemana untuk menangis atau Daichi yang lebih memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Membiarkan si gadis sendirian di sunyi yang baru di kamar mereka. Apartemen mereka tak perlu menjadi saksi kesedihan keduanya.

"Kau tak memberitahukannya padaku sejak dulu?"

"Aku—" ujaran itu tercekat di tengah tenggorokan Daichi. Ia tak sanggup melihat air mata itu hadir di wajah manis gadisnya. "—aku belum siap mengatakannya."

"Dan dari semua hari kita bersama, Daichi, kau memilih hari ini?"

Suara itu bergetar didengar si hitam. Bahkan dua kata terakhir diujarkan dengan begitu pelan dan nyaris membisik. Si hitam menelan air liurnya dengan kepayahan, terasa pahit dan panas. Membikin dadanya sesak dan penuh. "Maafkan aku."

Piring di depannya belum habis isinya, dan si perak menunduk. Dahinya nyaris menyentuh ujung meja dan wajahnya ia tutupi dengan dua tangan. Isakannya ia coba redam dengan tangan lembut itu dan bibirnya ia gigiti kuat-kuat agar rintihan kesakitan hatinya yang tiba-tiba muncul malam itu tak didengar Daichi.

Ia sungguh tak sanggup menahan tangisannya sedetik pun jua. Entahlah, seolah euforia tadi siang lenyap begitu saja dan air matalah yang siap sedia tumpah kala mendengar berita apapun. Si perak tak sanggup menunggu hingga tiba di apartemen mereka untuk menangis. Ia hanya akan menangis di depan Daichi. Membiarkan orang itu melihat pundaknya bergetar demi menahan isak dan perih di dalam hatinya.

Sekitar lima menit Daichi membiarkan gadisnya meradang sendiri di depannya sebelum akhirnya ia melihat si perak mendongak. Mata indah itu kini merah dan bengkak. Bibirnya juga. Pipinya lebih parah, basah dan berantakan. Tapi ia masih terlihat cantik dan indah di mata Daichi. Dan itu membuat Daichi makin berat lagi.

Suara itu bergetar kala menanyainya, "Sampai kapan—" dilihat Daichi si gadis menarik napas dulu sebelum melanjutkan, "—kau pergi dari Miyagi?"

Daichi berhasil menahan gemetaran dan pusingnya sehingga nada suaranya terdengar biasa meskipun lebih rendah dan pelan dari sebelumnya, "Entahlah, Suga. Lima tahun, mungkin. Itulah yang ditulis di kontrak. Tapi—" Daichi membeku sejenak melihat air mata yang tadinya berhasil di tahan gadisnya kini mengalir lagi, "—aku akan berusaha kurang dari itu. Maksudku—Kurokawa- _senpai_ mungkin akan mengijinkanku membatalkan kontrak dua tiga tahun setelah aku bekerja untuknya."

Kini ia bisa lihat bibir tipis itu digigiti kuat-kuat demi menahan air mata agar tak tumpah lagi dari jeratan kelopaknya. Ujung bibirnya dipaksa diangkat sesenti dua demi memperlihatkan senyuman perihnya. "Kau tahu—" meski dengan senyuman dan tatapan ingin tegar itupun, suaranya masih bergetar, "—aku sangat senang dengan tawaran pekerjaanmu. Akhirnya—" ia melepaskan napasnya dulu yang tak disangkanya ia tahan sekeras mungkin selama mengujarkan kata-kata. Tangannya menyapu ujung matanya yang tahu-tahu basah lagi. Tahi lalat kecil itu memerah karena sapuan yang begitu kasar oleh tangan lembut itu, "—kau bisa bekerja di restoran nomor satu di Jepang. Aku—" ya ampun, ingin rasanya Daichi melemparkan meja yang memisahkan mereka dan memeluk gadis yang menderita karena susah payah menyusun dan mengeluarkan kata-katanya itu, "—tak seharusnya bersedih karena ini."

"Maafkan aku, Suga."

"Mhm." Si perak menggeleng cepat meskipun wajahnya memperlihatkan ketidakrelaan, "Kau tak seharusnya meminta maaf, Daichi. Tak apa-apa."

"Tapi—"

"Aah, aku hanya merasa terkejut saja, kau tahu? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Mhm." Dipaksa si perak kepalanya sendiri untuk mengangguk demi meyakinkan Daichi akan ujarannya. Tangan putih itu terulur kemudian untuk menggenggam tangan yang sedari tadi terus mengepal menahan gejolak di dadanya sendiri. "Se—lamat."

"Aku akan kembali, Suga. Aku janji aku akan kembali. Oke? Kita akan bersama lagi."

Dan si perak hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali, Suga."

Si perak mengangguk lagi dan tak menjawab.

"Aku janji aku akan kembali."

Si perak masih diam meskipun ia pun masih tak kuasa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kita akan bersama lagi."

Sugawara Takako hanya dan akan selalu menjawab kata-kata itu dengan anggukan pelan dan senyuman tegarnya. Dan Daichi tak bosan mengujarkan kalimat yang sama berkali-kali. Saat menggenggam tangan hangat itu, saat mencium pipi basah itu, saat memeluk tubuh kecil itu, dan bahkan saat terakhir ia melihat wajah cinta pertamanya untuk perpisahan pertama mereka.

Ia masih ingin menguatkan jiwa yang terlihat rapuh itu. Tapi seolah bibirnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kalimat-kalimat yang sama. Daichi merasa payah dan perih berkali-kali.

"Aku akan kembali, Suga. Tunggu aku, oke? Aku akan kembali. Aku akan segera kembali. Dan kita akan bersama lagi."

Daichi tak peduli pada tatap heran orang-orang di stasiun kala diciuminya berkali-kali pipi yang memerah itu, mengecup berkali-kali bibir yang bengkak itu, membaui berulang-ulang aroma tubuh yang akan ia rindukan dan akan selalu ia ingini keberadaannya di dekatnya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Gadisnya tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang baru ia dapat begitu saja. Dan ia tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan satu-satunya dan terbesar seumur hidup untuk karirnya. Ada kalanya Daichi menyesali tawaran seniornya yang terlambat datang. Ia tentu tidak akan seberat itu jika Kurokawa datang padanya ketika Sugawaranya masih belum mendapatkan tawaran kerja, sehingga besar kemungkinannya akan memboyong gadisnya untuk hidup bersama di Tokyo.

Entahlah, sulit rasanya Daichi memikirkan jalan takdirnya sendiri. Kini ia dan cintanya harus sama-sama berpegang pada tali kesetiaan yang berpuluh-puluh kilo panjangnya, yang mengikat dan menghubungkan diri mereka. Meskipun keduanya mungkin sama-sama takkan tahu kapan tali itu lepas dari hati salah satu dari mereka. Mereka tak tahu kapan mereka akan berhenti saling merasa rindu bergenggaman tangan bersama, kapan saling menghangatkan kala dingin sama-sama menerpa hidup mereka, kapan saling berbagi harum tubuh yang bisa memabukkan keduanya.

Entahlah, Daichi tak pernah berani memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

.::.

Gadis perak itu berlari cepat. Ia bahkan tak meminta maaf saat tak sengaja menyenggol pundak seseorang. Tenggorokannya terasa penuh, mulutnya masam, dan tangan putihnya menutup kuat-kuat bibirnya sebelum sampai di toilet dan memuntahkan segala makan siang yang sudah tercerna di lambungnya ke sana. Wajahnya pucat pasi, rambut peraknya berantakan ketika tangan kirinya memijiti kepalanya berkali-kali dan dengan keras. Ia merasa pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Mata cokelat indahnya sayu luar biasa, ia bagai kembang yang layu.

"Sugawara _san_?"

Ia muntah sekali lagi sebelum terpuruk di lantai dan menatap kawannya yang memandanginya dengan penuh kekhawatiran dari pintu toilet yang bahkan tak ia tutup. Bibir pucat itu dipaksanya tersenyum dan ia mengangkat ibu jarinya, memberi jawaban bahwa ia baik-baik saja meskipun tak lama kemudian ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ya ampun, Sugawara _san_. Kau sakit?" Gadis kawannya itu segera menghampirinya dan mengurut pelan punggung yang terlihat letih menunduk pada toilet. Bahkan muntahan itu sedikit menciprati bagian dada gaun hitam sang perak dan mengotori ujungnya. Iba tentu hadir di dalam hati rekan kerjanya dan dengan memaksa ia menyuruh si perak untuk pulang ke rumah. "Pekerjaanmu biar kuurus, oke? Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Gadis itu percaya ia hanya masuk angin. Selama ini, untuk meredamkan segala kerinduan pada kekasihnya ia limpahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pekerjaan, membuat lelah tubuh dan pikirannya hingga batas maksimal dan tak membiarkan semenit pun luang di waktu hidupnya. Sedetik saja ia istirahat, bayang lelaki itu jelas hadir lagi, dan ia akan menderita lagi. Ia tak mau begitu. Ia tak ingin bersedih sementara jelas ia lihat Daichi berusaha setegar mungkin menghadapi kondisi mereka selama ini. Ia tak ingin bersedih sementara Daichi berkali-kali meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan segera kembali padanya. Bukankah jika ia larut dalam kesedihan menjadi pertanda khianat pikirannya sendiri pada keyakinan mereka selama ini? Duka hanya akan membawakan prasangka tak menyenangkan, dan sang perak jelas tak mau itu.

Dan kini ia bersedih lagi. Ia menangis lagi. Meringkuk di lantai toilet apartemennya yang kini sepi. Bibir itu berkali-kali memanggil nama ia yang jauh darinya. Untuk sekali itu ia membiarkan pikirannya teralihkan, dan ia terpuruk.

" _Daichi, aku harus bagaimana?"_

Erangan itu menjadi-jadi. Basah seluruh tubuhnya oleh siraman air dari pancuran di atasnya yang ia pikir bisa mendinginkan pikiran dan hatinya yang memanas tiba-tiba. Namun percuma. Rambut perak panjangnya memburukrupakan wajahnya yang kini begitu menyedihkan. Dipeluk lututnya dalam diam, dan berkali-kali ia mengujarkan tanya yang sama pada air-air yang singgah sesaat di tubuh kecilnya, _"Daichi, aku harus bagaimana?"_

" _Suga? Halo?"_

"Daichi."

" _Suga? Kau tahu? Besok malam kaisar akan makan malam di sini. Ya ampun, dan aku harus mempersiapkan diri. Aku benar-benar gugup. Maksudku—aku bahkan baru empat bulan di sini dan aku sudah menjadi asisten Kurokawa-senpai untuk ini. Ya ampun. Aku tak percaya."_

"Mhm."

" _Ah, aku sangat ingin mengajakmu ke sini. Tokyo luar biasa. Dan, Tokyo Tower benar-benar merah. Kau tahu?"_

"Benarkah?"

" _Ya. Dan aku sangat ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama di atas sana. Suasananya benar-benar menyenangkan."_

"Aku tak sabar."

" _Ya. Aku juga tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Suga."_

"Mhm."

Dan entah karena apa mereka sama-sama terdiam, hening, dan berisik gelombang telepon menjadi satu-satunya suara pengantar mereka. Digenggam erat pegangan telepon itu oleh sang perak. Mulutnya berkali-kali terbuka, berusaha mengujarkan sesuatu. Namun berkali-kali jua ia menutup lagi.

" _Suga?"_

"Hm?"

" _Kau kenapa?"_

Untuk sesaat itu ia tersentak. Pegangannya nyaris lepas dan membuat gagang itu jatuh jika ia tak segera menyadarkan diri. Apakah tali yang menghubungkan mereka memberikan sontakan keras di hati Daichi untuk memberitahukannya bahwa saat ini peraknya tak baik-baik saja di seberang?

' _Daichi, aku hamil.'_

Tapi ia hanya diam. Jika ia ujarkan tiga kata itu, pikiran lelakinya takkan bisa tenang. Jika ia ujarkan tiga kata itu sekarang, mungkin akan memperburuk kinerjanya esok hari. Jika ia ujarkan tiga kata itu, bisa jadi karir yang begitu diimpikan pemudanya akan hancur berantakan dan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Ia takkan mengatakan hal itu.

Perak anggun itu terdiam dan membeku di tempatnya. Kepalanya pusing seketika, dan perutnya seolah memberontak untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isinya lagi. Ia melemah, suaranya bisa jadi akan bergetar jika berbicara. Dan air matanya mengalir dalam diam tanpa Daichi ketahui.

' _Daichi, aku hamil.'_

Ada ingin hatinya berkata begitu agar yang disayangnya cepat kembali padanya tanpa perlu menunggu waktu yang lama. Ingin hatinya berkata begitu demi pelukan hangat yang begitu ia dambakan. Namun ada jua ingin hatinya untuk tak berkata begitu untuk kebahagiaan Daichi sendiri. Ia tak ingin yang ia cinta terpuruk karena beritanya.

" _Suga? Kau mendengarku?"_

"Aku mencintaimu, Daichi."

Ia bisa mendengar desah napas di telinganya. Ia bisa bayangkan senyuman sehangat matahari itu muncul di wajah berahang kuat pria yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Suga."_

Dan bunyi itu mengakhiri semuanya. Tangisan itu kini berubah erangan. Untuk kali pertama sang perak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari yang terkasih. Ia terjatuh ke lantai, meringkuk di sana dan memeluk perutnya kuat-kuat. Dan ia tersadar tiba-tiba ada sebagian diri Daichi di sisinya, ia akan baik-baik saja. Sugawara Takako akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan selalu baik-baik saja selama ia bisa merasakan kehadiran kecil itu di sana, ia bahkan bisa mendengar gerakan dan perubahan yang terjadi sedikit demi sedikit di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya—takkan ada kantor yang mau mempekerjakan gadis yang belum menikah namun sudah hamil. Ia hidupi dirinya dan janinnya dengan sepotong dua cerita pendek yang ia kirimkan ke media cetak saban hari. Ia akan bersuara semerdu mungkin jika Daichi menelponnya, meyakinkan lelakinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan meskipun kenyataannya memang begitu. Ia baik-baik saja dengan bayi kecil mereka, yang bayi itu memiliki darah sama seperti yang ia rindukan. Yang bayi itu juga akan ikut melonjak senang dari dalam perutnya jika sang ayah bersuara dari seberang telepon. Meskipun yang di seberang itu tak tahu keberadaan dirinya, bahwa terkadang Daichi tak tahu bahwa yang ia ajak bicara adalah darah dagingnya dan bukannya si perak. Meskipun si hitam perkasa itu tak pernah tahu bahwa yang selalu bersuara merdu itu selalu mengerang sendirian di apartemen sunyi dan dinginnya. Memanggil-manggil namanya dalam kenestapaan.

"Anda sudah pernah memeriksakan diri sebelumnya?"

Dengan sangat menyesal perak ayu itu menggeleng dan tersenyum hambar. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah dokter manis di depannya yang kini mendesah tak percaya. Dokter itu membaca formulir pasiennya sekali sebelum kembali mengamati tubuh yang terlihat begitu renta di kehamilan tuanya. "Nyonya Suga—"

"Nona," ralat si perak dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum tipis pada dokternya, dan matanya menyipit ketika ia kembali berucap, "Saya masih Nona, Misaki _sensei_."

Misaki Hana tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Ia tak terkejut pada fakta bahwa perempuan di depannya belum menikah, tapi yang ia kejutkan ialah bahwa jarang ada perempuan belum menikah yang mau mempertahankan kehamilan di luar nikahnya sendirian.

"Baiklah." Dokter muda itu meraih lacinya. Mengambil satu dua lembar kertas dari sana dan memasukkannya ke map yang tersimpan di laci lain. "Bisa Anda tunggu sebentar?"

"Tentu saja." Senyuman itu manis dilihat Hana. Ketegaran yang diperlihatkan wajah itu membuat merinding dirinya, ia jarang menemu senyuman ketabahan itu di wajah perempuan-perempuan muda yang baru beberapa puluh tahun menghidupi dunia. Bahkan Hana sendiri, mungkin jarang dan tak tahu apakah bisa setabah perempuan di depannya.

Ia menyediakan teh hangat untuk pasiennya dan kemudian menulis ulang semua yang tertulis di kertas yang ia terima dari resepsionis sebelumnya. "Takako?"

"Nama yang jarang digunakan untuk perempuan, ya?" Si perak menanggapi gumam heran Hana ketika dokter itu membaca nama kecilnya, "Kurasa orang tuaku begitu menyukai kanji Takashi."

Sang dokter hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa pelan dan ganjil, merasa berdosa. "Jadi, Anda tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya."

"Sudah berapa bulan kehamilan Anda?"

Si perak terdiam sejenak, tercenung sambil mengingat-ingat. "Tujuh bulan kurasa."

Hana menaikkan alisnya pelan, ia bisa mengeceknya sendiri nanti. "Apakah selama ini ada keluhan selama kehamilan?"

"Kurasa saat awal-awal kehamilan, ya. Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Sekarang sudah berkurang. Hanya saja—yah, aku sering membacanya di internet—aku sesekali merasa tidak nyaman. Sering buang air dan semacam itu. Tapi kurasa itu wajar."

Hana mengangguk membenarkan. Ia menanyai pasiennya hal-hal yang lain yang ia perlukan sebelum akhirnya ia meminta gadis itu berbaring di tempat tidur untuk pengecekan lebih lanjut.

"Ah, bisa tunggu sebenar, Misaki _sensei_?" Sang dokter mengangguk dan menurunkan baju pasiennya lagi ketika ponsel si perak berbunyi. Mempersiapkan hal-hal lain selama menunggu si perak selesai dan menutup teleponnya dengan kalimat, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Daichi."

Dan untuk kali pertama itu Hana begitu ingin menginterogasi pasiennya, "Kekasih Anda?"

Sang perak mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Ia juga mengangguk sebagai jawaban tanya Hana mengenai, "Ayah dari bayi ini?"

"Dan dia tak bertanggung jawab?" Tatapan itu tak percaya memandangi sepasang cokelat indah di depannya. "Dimana dia sekarang? Dan—maksudku, aku tahu ini seharusnya bukan urusanku—tapi bagaimana mungkin dia setega itu?"

"Dia sedang di Tokyo. Ia tak tahu tentang bayi ini. Belum tahu."

Suara itu terdengar tenang, tapi gejolak emosi Hana menjadi-jadi. Ia mencerca Daichi di dalam hatinya. Ia juga berkali-kali mengujarkan tanya heran pada si perak mengenai bagaimana mungkin ia mau menderita sendirian sementara orang itu bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang akibat dari perbuatannya?

"Aku tak menderita, Misaki _sensei_." Ah, bagaimana mungkin Hana tak luluh pada senyum tipis dan hangat itu, "Aku tak menderita dengan keberadaannya." Perak ayu itu membelai lembut perut besarnya. "Lagipula, ia berjanji akan kembali. Aku akan memberitahunya jika saatnya tiba."

"Tapi—kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin membebaninya. Ia sedang berjuang keras di sana."

"Dan Anda juga berjuang keras di sini. Dia menanggung hidupnya sendiri, tapi Anda menanggung dua nyawa di sini. Anda dan bayinya."

Tak ada yang diujarkan gadis itu untuk membalas kata-kata Hana. Ia hanya menurut dan diam saat pemeriksaannya, pun meski Hana menerima jawaban dari pasiennya, ia takkan memperpanjang perdebatan mereka. Ia takkan mau menjadi salah satu penyebab stres gadis malang itu. Ia sekarang adalah dokter untuk Sugawara Takakonya.

"Delapan bulan." Hana mencatat di kertasnya, "Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya tiga puluh tiga minggu. Dan selama ini Anda belum pernah memeriksakan diri ke dokter?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku—" Hana mengerti tekanan batin perempuan ini jika ia pergi sendirian ke rumah sakit tanpa siapapun yang mendampinginya. Ia duduk di samping pasiennya, merangkul pundak perempuan itu dan tersenyum tipis, "Mulai sekarang aku akan mengawasi kondisi Anda. Mungkin sudah sedikit terlambat, tapi aku akan serius. Tubuh Anda begitu lemah, dan seharusnya Anda dirawat di rumah sakit hingga persalinan Anda."

"Tidak bisakah aku—"

"Nona Sugawara, Anda datang kepadaku dan akulah sekarang yang menjadi doktermu. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk pasienku." Tangan putih kecil itu disentuh sang dokter, lengannya begitu kurus, dan putih itu sedikit memucat. "Dan aku takut Anda belum memberikan nutrisi yang cukup untuk bayi dan diri Anda sendiri."

Selama semenit gadis perak itu tak menjawab dan akhirnya Hana berdiri dengan menepuk pahanya sendiri dengan lega. "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Aku akan menyiapkan ruangan. Apakah Anda perlu pulang untuk mempersiapkan rawat inap Anda?"

"Entahlah, _sensei_."

Hana tersenyum tipis pada sang pasien. "Tenang saja, rumah sakit ini bekerja sama dengan pemerintah. Semua biaya Anda akan saya urus agar dibantu oleh negara. Karena, yah, angka kelahiran dewasa ini menurun begitu drastis. Jepang akan bergembira jika tahu ada satu bayi lahir sehat sejahtera di tanahnya. Oke?"

Semula pancaran mata itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya mengangguk, mengalah. Ia bahkan diantar Hana dengan mobilnya ke apartemennya yang kecil dan sederhana yang justru makin membuat hati dokter muda itu teriris. Apartemen tua itu begitu dekat dengan wilayah proyek pembangunan dimana bising mesin-mesin proyek menjadi pemenuh suara lingkungan itu. Beruntungnya kamar sang perak cukup bersih dan teratur meskipun ketika dilihat Hana penyimpanan makanan gadis itu isinya kurang cukup bernutrisi untuk ibu dan bayinya.

' _Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki yang bahkan tak tahu bahwa kekasih dan darah dagingnya sendiri hidup menderita di sini? Ya ampun.'_

"Misaki _sen_ —"

"Hana." Hana menoleh pada si perak yang kini sudah membawa sebuah tas yang tidak terlalu besar. Dihampirinya perempuan itu dan ujarnya melanjutkan, "Panggil aku Hana. Kita seumuran, Sugawara _san_."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa pelan dan membiarkan Hana membawakan bawaannya yang tak seberapa berat. Masa di perjalanan adalah masa keduanya makin mengakrabkan diri. Hana bukan orang yang terlalu banyak bicara, namun ia adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan bagi si perak. Dan untuk kesehatan batinnya sendiri Hana berhasil membuat si perak jujur pada perasaannya. Dibiarkannya yang malang itu menangis tersedu-sedu menceritakan kerinduannya selama ini. Bagaimana ia selama ini berhasil menekan perasaannya sendiri meskipun itu terkadang balik menyakitinya. Perasaan bersalah yang ternyata baru-baru ini disadarinya, dan berbagai perasaan lain yang tak ia tahu ternyata turut membebani pikirannya.

"Terima kasih."

.::.

Napasnya tak teratur. Perutnya serasa bungkas, robek. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada pinggiran ranjang, dan tangannya yang lain mengulur-ulur tak jelas ke bawah meja, menggapai tombol yang ada di sana. Air matanya membasahi yang cantik itu, yang memerah dan mengerut. Ia mengerang sekali sebelum berhasil mencapai tombolnya dan menunggu perawatnya dalam teriakan tertahan atas sakit yang begitu kuat dan rasanya tak sanggup ia tanggung lagi. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi pinggiran ranjang dengan begitu kuat, hingga otot-ototnya seolah keluar dari yang putih pucat itu dan tangan kirinya mengelus perut besarnya berkali-kali. Napasnya ia coba atur, namun terasa sulit dan ia mengerang lagi. Sekali dua di sela erangan ia memanggil Daichi-nya, tapi sunyi. Bahkan burung hantu pun tak berani menunjukkan keberadaannya di luar sana demi mendengar rintih kesakitan mendalam sang perak.

Kawannya masuk dengan beberapa perawat, mengujarkan entah apa padanya yang bahkan kini kata-kata itu pun tak mampu ia mengerti. Ia merasa tenggelam dalam dimensi lain yang membawanya dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu lain. Ia merasa tubuhnya membulat seketika, kakinya menghilang, tangannya raib, kepalanya menjadi satu dengan badannya. Terkadang bola badannya itu berputar, menyatu dengan apapun yang menyedot segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan ia mengerang lagi. Meradang. Air mata itu bahkan tak dirasanya dan ia tak bisa membedakan mana air mata dan mana air keringat. Buku kukunya memerah demi makin memperkuat pegangannya di tepian, bukan takut terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, namun takut terangkat naik ke atas karena ditarik entah oleh kekuatan apa dalam pikirannya.

Dan yang bergerak di dalam dirinya menakutinya, namun jua membuatnya lega secara bersamaan. Ia tidak sendirian di dunia aneh itu.

"Sugawara _san_?"

Ia tak tahu perawat mana yang memanggilnya, ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa ia dipanggil. Erangannya memerih, kepalanya terangkat berusaha menatap gundukan besar di tengah tubuhnya, dan kemudian ia lemparkan lagi kepalanya ke bantal. Bibirnya memerah dan bengkak, ada komando lembut dari suara yang didengarnya untuk bernapas dengan lebih teratur, dan ia menurut.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, oke? Kita hanya pindah kamar."

Dan eranganlah yang didapat Hana untuk jawaban kalimatnya. Si perak tak sanggup lagi memikirkan kata-kata lain. Bahkan mungkin masa itu adalah masa tersulitnya untuk menyusun kata-kata, jauh lebih sulit daripada ketika ia makan malam terakhir dengan kekasihnya.

Pundaknya terangkat karena perubahan posisi tempat tidurnya. Dadanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari perutnya, dan gundukan besar itu bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas, dan tiba-tiba ketakutan mengerubui tubuhnya. Ia mengerang lagi karena tak sanggup. Bau amis itu menakutinya, dan ia terengah-engah di sela rintihannya.

"Daichi…. Daichi…."

"Oke, kau bisa melakukannya, Takako."

Dan si perak itu menekan isi perutnya dari dalam. Makin ditekannya, makin sakit bawah badannya. Sakit itu menjalar kemana-mana. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah kini jari di setiap tangannya masih lima, atau justru bertambah banyak, atau justru berkurang. Keringatnya membuat badannya makin lengket dan tak terasa nyaman, bahkan terkadang ada yang terminum olehnya. Asin. Entahlah, itu air mata atau keringatnya.

"Da—ichiiii…."

Dan ia berteriak nyaring. Menjerit tak memedulikan apapun lagi. Dorongan itu diperkuatnya, namun sakit di seluruh tubuhnya makin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya luar biasa lelah hanya karena mengerang, dan jika pundaknya mulai layu, Hana akan mengerti dan membiarkan si perak beristirahat sejenak. Asistennya akan menawarkan air putih pada si perak dan akan diminumnya dengan kepayahan dan tumpah-tumpah ke bajunya. Sakit itu sedikit reda, tapi masih membuat tubuhnya seolah dicabiki dari dalam dan luar sekaligus. Berjam-jam begitu, namun bahkan sang pasien sendiri tahu tak ada perubahan berarti dari kerja kerasnya. Ia menangis, ia ingin memegangi tangan Daichi sekarang. Ia rindu bisikan lembut dan suara yang menenangkan bagai air sungai yang mengalir di musim panas. Yang membawa kesegaran bagi siapapun yang merasa merana karena panas dibakar matahari, yang begitu nyaman merasuki jiwa.

Hana dan kawannya di dekat kakinya, saling berpandangan dan menggelengkan kepala. Entah apa yang dibicarakan keduanya, tapi si perak terus berusaha menyelamatkan yang bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhnya itu. Ia menangis, mendorong dengan segala kekuatannya. Namun masih terasa sulit.

"Daichiiii…."

Hana menghampirinya, mengelap lembut keringat di kening dan muka si ayu, dan ia berbisik pelan, "Takako. Kurasa ini mustahil dilakukan. Kami akan melakukan operasi caesar segera untuk menyelamatkan anakmu, oke?"

Ia tak peduli apapun lah. Cepatlah dibantu, wahai Hana, perempuan malang ini. Ia tak kuat pada apapun. Ia tak kuat pada amis yang makin membuatnya jijik ini, ia tak mau anaknya tahu ibunya sempat tak suka pada bau kehadirannya. Ia ingin cepat. Ia ingin lepas dari cengkraman kesakitan yang menusuk-nusuk seluruh urat sarafnya, membuat pikirnya menggila, tak tahu apapun lagi.

Dan si perak tak sadarkan diri saat suntikan itu sekali dua menjadi perih penambah di badannya. Dan si perak tak sadarkan diri saat yang merah itu keluar dari perut besarnya sendiri ketika pisau-pisau halus dan tajam itu merobek perutnya. Dan si perak itu tak sadarkan diri.

.::.

"Bagaimana?"

Hana memegangi tangannya dengan lembut. Sang perak sedikit bergerak naik dan bersandaran di bantalnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku merasa lelah. Bagaimana bayiku?"

"Lahir sehat, sayang. Anak laki-laki yang manis mirip seperti ibunya."

Mata cokelat itu membelalak tak percaya. Pancarannya bahagia, dan senyuman itu makin terlihat lebar dan gembira. Wajahnya lebih bercahaya di pagi hari setelah malam mengerikannya. Dan Hana terpaksa mengulum senyumnya. Menelani air liurnya berkali-kali dengan hampa dan berat.

"Uhm, Takako. Apakah kau dulu pernah melakukan pemeriksaan medis sebelumnya?"

Yang cokelat itu menatapnya dalam dan senyumannya ringan. "Ya."

Hana menggenggam jemari itu, "Apakah doktermu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Si perak diam sejenak, "Dan kupikir itu baik-baik saja." Senyuman itu sedikit mengendur, dan ada tanya di tatapan itu. "Ada apa, Hana?"

"Kau tahu—" Hana mengatur napasnya perlahan-lahan. Menghembus dan menariknya dua kali sebelum melanjutkan, "—sebenarnya organ dalammu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang?"

Senyum itu pudar sama sekali. Dan Hana tersiksa menerima tuntut lebih lanjut dari sepasang cokelat di depannya. "Tidak. Apa maksudmu?"

Hana menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan itu. Dilepasnya pegangannya pada jemari pasiennya, dan ia berkali-kali merapikan jas putihnya yang sudah rapi. Terkadang menarik ujungnya, terkadang menyentuh bagian leher dan dadanya. Apapun demi menghindari menatap langsung mata indah itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Hana, apa yang kau katakan? Tolong beri tahu aku."

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian memberanikan diri balas memandangi kawannya, "Saat mengoperasimu, kami menemukan sesuatu yang—berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dan unik. Dan ini adalah kali pertama aku menemui kasus ini. Mungkin satu-satunya yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku."

Yang perak masih menunggu dalam diam.

"Setelah kami menangkat bayimu, aku memanggil dokter bedah dari Tokyo. Aku berkonsultasi padanya sebelum kembali bekerja berjam-jam untuk memulihkanmu ke kondisi terbaikmu dengan jalan terbaik."

Hana menatap yang anggun itu, menunggu reaksi. Namun yang ditunggunya justru masih diam menunggu informasi darinya. Dengan pelan dan teratur dokter muda itu menarik napasnya dan kembali melanjutkan berita pokoknya. "Takako. Kau memiliki organ kelamin ganda."

Semula Hana bisa mendengar napas tenang dan teratur itu, namun kini kawannya membeku dan menatapnya tak percaya serta kebingungan. "Wanita dan pria, maksudmu?"

Hana mengangguk sekali. "Dua-duanya belum matang. Organ kelamin wanita berhasil memberikanmu bayi. Tapi sayangnya, pendarahan yang berlebihan karena kelahiran membuat kami terpaksa melakukan _histerektomi_."

Menggunakan istilah medis adalah salah satu cara yang sering Hana lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menunggu kesiapannya atas reaksi pasiennya, "Kami terpaksa mengangkat organ reproduksimu—dan rahimmu."

Mata itu nyalang dan menatap ke kanan dan kirinya dengan tak teratur. Jantungnya luar biasa berdetak tak nyaman dan dadanya seketika sesak. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hana?"

"Tapi dalam pemulihannya, kami berhasil membuat saluran kemih pria. Karena itu, operasi lanjutan sangat diperlukan."

"Untuk menjadi pria, maksudmu?"

Hana tak menjawab, tak sanggup menatap mata yang mulai berkaca itu. Senyuman tipis itu secara tak terduga muncul di wajah cantik kawannya, "Apakah ini semacam lelucon, Hana?"

"Tidak. Sayangnya tidak."

Si perak membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Matanya masih nyalang mencari-cari objek lain untuk dilihat, yang sekiranya bisa menenangkannya. Ia bahkan megap-megap, tangannya gemetaran luar biasa, dan kepalanya pusing tiba-tiba.

"Takako, kau masih muda, sayang. Tulangmu akan menyesuaikan dengan cepat. Dan tentu saja aku akan terus mengawasi keseimbangan hormonmu. Ini bukan akhir, sayang. Hidupmu masih bisa terus berlanjut—"

Cepat-cepat si perak berujar. "Bayiku. Aku ingin melihat bayiku." Ia tak ingin makin membebani pikirannya karena hal-hal yang begitu mengejutkan baginya. Terlalu banyak kejutan dalam dirinya tak membuat dirinya sanggup menerima semuanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Hana mengerti. Tapi mereka takkan bisa menghindari topik ini. Jelas dalam waktu dekat mereka akan kembali membicarakan hal ini untuk diri pasiennya sendiri. Dokter muda itu berdiri dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menyuruh perawat membawa bayimu."

Ia berlalu dari hadapan si perak. Membiarkan perempuan malang itu memikirkan lagi semua kata-kata dan informasi yang baru diterimanya. Ia akan kembali lagi nanti, ketika dirasanya kawannya itu sudah cukup siap untuk memberikan keputusan lebih lanjut.

Perawat datang kepadanya dengan membawa bayi mungil yang begitu menggemaskan. Bayi itu bergerak nyaman di gendongannya, mengetahui bau yang begitu ia kenali selama ini. Si perak menatap perawatnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Bolehkah aku menyusuinya?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan ketika gadis itu membuka bagian atas piyamanya, membiarkan bibir mungil itu mengulum pelan putingnya, air matanya jatuh. Ia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan berpikir bahwa itu mungkin kali pertama dan terakhir bayinya merasakan air susu ibunya.

Tangannya lembut membelai kepala dengan rambut-rambut halus berwarna jingga, membuat kulit kemerahan itu sedikit lebih mencolok dan membuatnya tertawa pelan, mengingat ayah Daichi yang memiliki rambut sewarna ini pula. Ah, tiba-tiba ia merindukan pemuda itu. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Berbahagiakah ia? Apakah kini sang perak harus menghubunginya, menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi selama ini?

"Dia lahir tepat ketika matahari terbit."

"Oh ya?" Si perak menatap perawatnya tak percaya. Senyumnya tulus pada perempuan itu dan ia beralih pada sang putra, "Mungkin aku akan memberinya nama Shoyo, kanji 'yo' untuk sinar matahari. Dia adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki. Dia adalah kebahagiaanku."

"Nama yang indah."

"Terima kasih."

Gadis perak itu mengecup pelan kening kemerahan bayi yang masih sibuk mengulum bagian diri ibunya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Tangan kecilnya menempel pada dada telanjang sang ibu, dan hidung kecil itu begitu nyaman mengendus-endus bau tubuh inangnya sendiri. Bisik si perak dengan lembut di telinga kecil bayinya, "Selamat datang di dunia ini, Sho _chan_."

Ia harus tabah. Ia akan memilih keputusan yang benar untuk bayinya. Ia takkan membiarkan anaknya dikirim ke panti asuhan—itu jika Hana tidak menghubungi Daichi dan memberitahu kebenarannya, atau mungkin Daichi tak mau mengakui keberadaan anak ini.

"Isilah."

Gadis perak itu menatap kawannya tak mengerti. Ia terima selembar dua kertas yang diulurkan kawannya dan membacanya baik-baik.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk dirimu yang baru?"

"Koshi. Dengan kanji _'taka'_ yang sama, dan _'shi'_ dari kanji kuno Cina. Artinya membantu."

Hana menatap kawannya, "Tapi bisa juga untuk 'melupakan seseorang'."

Yang perak yang tertawa. Ia mempererat pelukan pada tubuh kecil putranya, "Kurasa itu nama yang cocok. Wanita ini akan segera pergi dan harus segera dilupakan."

Hana duduk di tepian tempat tidur kawannya, "Kau selalu tahu nama-nama yang indah, sayang. Meskipun terkadang nama itu begitu sedih maknanya."

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis. Menatap dalam-dalam wajah kecil putranya yang lelap tidur dalam buaian. Hana turut memandangi bayi itu, memegangi lengan kawannya yang memeluk Shoyo dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Operasinya kurang lebih sebelas bulan. Aku akan pastikan Shoyo baik-baik saja selama kau operasi."

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum tulus pada kawannya. Terbuka dan mengatup. "Terima kasih."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Daichi?"

Lalu tatapan itu melemah, sedikit sayu. "Entahlah. Aku tak pernah menghubunginya lagi sejak kelahiran Shoyo."

.::.

"Hm?" Sekali lagi si perak menatap mata cokelat kecil si jingga yang terlihat jenaka memandanginya. Kepalan tangannya dicoba dikulum dan berkali-kali dicegah si perak. "Ayo, Sho _chan_. Tadi bilang apa?"

"Mhm…." Yang cokelat itu teralihkan perhatiannya ke sepasang siswa yang tertawa gembira di sepeda mereka yang melaju di jalanan. Yang perak tersenyum dan mencium pipi tembam bayinya, dan ketika ia mengecup pipi Shoyo, si jingga kembali bersuara, "Paappaaa."

Koshi menatap si jingga tak percaya. Senyumnya cerah ketika sekali lagi putranya mengatakan kata yang sama. "Wah, Sho _chan_ sudah bisa memanggil papa, ya? Sho _chan_ hebat. Kata pertama Sho _chan_."

Bayi kecil itu tertawa mengikuti tawa ringan ayahnya. Ketika satu kelopak sakura gugur di tangannya dan dicobanya dikulum di mulut kecilnya, segera direbut sang ayah. Didudukkannya bayi itu di pangkuan, mengajarkan melihat hujan kelopak sakura yang gugur dari atas pohon yang berjejer di tepian jalan. Sayup bisa didengar Koshi tawa gembira, ada jua ujar sedih karena perpisahan, dan semacam itu. Ia menoleh ke kanannya, pada gerbang sekolah menengah atas yang ramai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk menikmati keindahan hari itu.

Koshi tersenyum tipis, mendongak dan membiarkan wajahnya berkali-kali disapu dengan lembut oleh angin yang membawa kembang sakuranya.

Kini wanita itu sudah pergi.

 **:) See you in the next week**


	4. Bon Odori

Gadis perak itu masih menunggu ujaran siswi di depannya. Mata cokelatnya menanti dengan sabar dan mengamati lekat-lekat wajah manis kawannya itu. Senyumnya tipis dan manis. Poni keperakannya menutupi alis kanannya, nyaris ke mata dan ia rapikan ke belakang telinga ujungnya.

"Anu, Takako. Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Tatapan itu sedikit membulat, tak percaya. Alisnya bahkan sedikit naik dari posisi semula dan senyuman itu mengganjil. Ia nyaris tak bernapas ketika gadis di depannya berujar lagi, "Aku menyukaimu sejak kita kelas dua."

"Ah, maaf, Yacchi. Kau tahu aku sudah punya pacar, kan?"

Mata cokelat gadis pirang di depannya kini mendongak dan membalas tatapnya. "Aku—aku akan menunggu kau dan Sawamura _kun_ putus. Tidak apa-apa kan? Dan mungkin kau bisa memikirkannya. Maksudku—aku tahu ini mungkin aneh. Tapi—aku benar-benar mencintaimu seutuhnya."

Si perak manis itu tersenyum tulus. Matanya menyipit, dan tahi lalat di ujung matanya membuat gadis di depannya terpana. "Maaf. Meskipun aku putus dengan Daichi sekalipun, aku tidak bisa menerimamu jadi pacarku. Maksudku, aku tidak lesbi. Aku normal."

Tubuhnya mengejang sekali sebelum cokelat indah itu terbuka lalu menyipit menyadari sinar matahari terjatuh tepat di atas matanya. Dadanya terasa berat, dan disadarinya lengan Daichi memeluknya. Di antara tubuhnya dan Daichi, di dekat dada si hitam yang memiringkan tubuh menghadap kepada Koshi, Shoyo tidur memegangi lengan Daichi yang menyilang di atas tubuhnya. Pelan suara napas bayi itu, hidungnya memerah, begitu pula pipinya. Matanya yang kecil terpejam dan bibirnya sedikit membuka. Terkadang bibir itu bergerak-gerak seolah tengah mengulum puting dot susunya. Koshi tertawa pelan dan menyingkirkan lengan Daichi tanpa melepaskannya dari pegangan sang putra.

Ia mengusap wajah dua kali demi makin membuatnya yakin ia terbangun dan terjaga. Masih cukup pagi untuk membangunkan Daichi, tapi ia ingin segera bangkit untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Ia berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada, mengamati tubuhnya di cermin sementara tangannya mengusap dada dan perutnya. Dari cermin ia mengamati bekas jahitan yang perlahan menghilang di sana. Bentuknya sudah tidak semenyeramkan dulu lagi, dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan beban yang jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya pada tubuh bagian atasnya.

Ia menunduk untuk melihat bekas jahitan di perutnya secara langsung yang bahkan kini hanya seperti bekas luka biasa dan ia yakin itu takkan bisa menghilang lagi seumur hidupnya. Tapi setidaknya ia akan bisa beraktivitas seperti dulu lagi.

Dan dadanya tiba-tiba dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Bahu sebelah kanannya terasa berat karena Daichi menopangkan dagunya di sana sebelum bibir pria itu menciumi lembut leher jenjang sang perak. Koshi tertawa geli. "Daichi."

"Pagi-pagi sudah mengagumi tubuhmu? Kau seperti anak remaja saja, Suga." Daichi berbisik lembut di dekat telinga kekasihnya, "Atau kau justru ingin bermasturbasi? Mau kubantu, he?"

Lengan yang semula memeluk dada si perak turun ke bawah, menelusuri dari sisi tubuhnya, dan akan menurunkan celana si perak yang masih tertawa geli pada laku Daichi padanya. "Daichi, stop. Bukan begitu. Kau. Ahhahaha."

Daichi tahu pria di depannya tak memakai celana dalam, dan ia begitu senang menggerayangi paha mulusnya dari dalam celana piyama yang dikenakan Koshi. Yang mendapat perlakuan begitu mencubit sebal lengan Daichi dan melepaskan tangan yang mulai nakal itu dan mengeluarkannya, "Ini masih pagi, tahu."

"Pappaaa."

Daichi takkan melepaskan pegangannya jika saja mereka tak mendengar panggilan Shoyo dari dalam kamar. Ia mendesah kecewa. Padahal si hitam sudah yakin melepaskan tangan Shoyo dengan selembut mungkin sebelum ia bangun sehingga tak mengejutkan bayi mereka. Mungkin karena bayi itu tak merasakan kehangatan orang tuanyalah yang membuat si jingga bangun lebih pagi dari biasa.

Yang dipanggil segera menghampiri putranya, dan Koshi menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah Daichi keluar dari sana. Menertawakan kekecewaan di pagi hari Daichi. Ia takkan berkata, "resiko memiliki anak" pada Daichi karena si hitam sendiri sudah cukup bosan mengatakan hal itu di depannya semenjak mereka bertiga sering berkumpul bersama lagi.

Dilihat Daichi si jingga duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengusap-usap mata kanannya. Si hitam melompat ke atas ranjang dan menerpa tubuh kecil bayinya, membuat bocah itu kembali terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Diciuminya tubuh harum khas anak kecil Shoyo dengan penuh sayang yang justru mendapat jeritan kaget dari si jingga. Daichi tertawa dan dipeluknya erat bocah dua tahun itu. "Sho _chan_. Ini masih pagi, loh. Tidur lagi, ya? Papa masih ngantuk loh ini."

Dan si hitam memejamkan matanya. Berpura-pura tidur sementara tangannya menimpa tubuh Shoyo sehingga bocah itu tak bisa bangun. Dengan kekuatan anak kecilnya, si jingga memukul lengan itu, mencoba mengangkatnya, melepaskan diri dari jeratan sang ayah dan tempat tidur, namun tak bisa. Ia memanggil-manggil ia yang ada di kamar mandi.

"Jangan biasakan Shoyo bangun siang, Daichi. Nanti kebiasaan sampai besar." Koshi keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya. Ia kenakan kausnya yang tadi malam ia lemparkan ke atas tempat duduk di dekat ranjangnya lalu membantu sang putra yang nyaris menangis karena tak kuasa bergerak. Lengan Daichi dicubitnya dan diangkatnya tubuh kecil Shoyo. Mencium pipi gemuknya sekali sebelum meletakkan sang putra ke atas leher Daichi yang tengkurap di atas tempat tidur, masih pura-pura tidur. Shoyo tertawa gembira menunggangi si hitam dan memeluk kepala Daichi dengan gembira.

Dibiarkan Koshi Shoyo bersama dengan Daichi sementara ia pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang yang masih bermain-main di atas tempat tidur mereka. Membuatkan perkedel kentang untuk bayinya dan roti bakar dengan kayu manis untuk Daichi. Ia juga menyiapkan makan siang agar dibawa oleh pria itu saat berangkat kerja nanti.

Didengarnya Shoyo tertawa sambil tertatih-tatih berlari keluar dari kamar mereka, mengelilingi ruang keluarga untuk mencari si perak sementara Daichi berlari pelan sambil membungkuk mengejarnya. Terkadang ia bersuara seperti monster saat si jingga terperangkap antara ia dan sudut ruang keluarga, berpura-pura gagal menangkap bocah itu saat Shoyo berlari melewatinya sambil tertawa dan bersembunyi di kaki si perak saat menemuinya di dapur.

Ia menjerit bahagia. Dan hati Koshi bersuka cita.

"Ayo, Sho _chan_. Sini. Mama lagi masak itu, loh." Daichi duduk di kursi meja makan dan menyalakan televisi. Ia menatap Shoyo yang masih memeluk kaki Koshi dengan geli, "Kalau Sho _chan_ ditendang mama, bagaimana?"

Shoyo perlahan-lahan sudah memahami dan terbiasa dengan panggilan papa-mama yang diajarkan Daichi, sementara Koshi tak pernah lagi memrotes ajaran yang mungkin sedikit sesat bagi bayinya itu. Lagipula, ia tak ingin membuat Shoyo menganggap Daichi sebagai orang asing padahal mereka memiliki darah yang sama.

Si jingga berlari ke arah Daichi, memanjat di kakinya dan dibantu Daichi untuk duduk di pangkuan si hitam. Dua anak beranak itu saling berpelukan menonton berita di televisi meskipun si jingga sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diujarkan penyiar, namun ia terpaku pada gambar-gambar yang ditampilkan. Dan Daichi sering merasa gemas pada mata yang berbinar terpana itu.

"Daichi, kau sudah gosok gigi? Shoyo sudah gosok gigi?"

Yang dipanggil membeku dan tertawa ganjil. Daichi segera menggendong dan membawa lari Shoyo sebelum kata-kata selanjutnya keluar dari bibir tipis si perak. Ia tak ingin pagi-pagi membuat si anggun itu marah-marah dan membuatnya sarapan omelan sebelum berangkat kerja.

Keduanya kembali saat harum kayu manis tercium dan bunyi minyak di penggorengan tak lagi bising. Wajah Shoyo sudah segar dicuci—meskipun harus dikejar sang ayah terlebih dahulu—dan ia memakai baju yang lebih bersih dari tadi. Didudukkannya Shoyo ke atas kursi tingginya dan menatap tas besar di dekat pintu dengan heran. "Kau ingin pulang?"

"Aku dan Shoyo sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah." Koshi membagikan piring ke depan Shoyo dan Daichi. "Lama-lama di sini nanti Shoyo justru merasa asing dengan rumahnya sendiri."

Daichi membuka mulutnya, namun ia terdiam lagi. Menikmati sarapannya dalam diam dan sesekali membantu putranya menggigiti perkedel kentangnya yang masih sedikit hangat.

"Pappaa…. Aaaa." Shoyo mengulurkan sepotong perkedelnya pada Daichi, membuka mulutnya, menawarkan santapannya pagi itu pada si hitam, ingin menyuapi ayahnya. Daichi tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. Menggigit perkedel di tangan kecil sang putra, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, hingga habis. Dan si jingga protes. "Pappa. Cechayi. Cechayi…."

Ia hanya ingin ayahnya memakannya sekali, namun justru menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Bibir kecil itu merengut, pipinya menggembung, dan matanya menyipit kesal. Kini dari dua perkedel kentang, hanya tersisa satu di piringnya. Ia menyendok nasi dan menyuapkannya ke bibirnya dengan kesal. Daichi terkejut sang putra merajuk dan tersenyum jahil. Tangannya meraih perkedel yang tersisa di piring, membuat Shoyo berteriak marah dan mencoba merebut miliknya dengan kesusahan. Pembatas yang melintangi perutnya yang bertujuan agar Shoyo tak jatuh dari kursi tingginya membuat si jingga tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh.

"Daichi."

Si hitam tertawa pada Shoyo yang wajahnya memerah sebal dan menjerit tak suka padanya. Dengan mata nyaris berkaca-kaca bocah itu menatap ibunya, "Mammaaaa."

"Daichi," tegur Koshi untuk kali kedua, dan Daichi kini menurut. Mengambil jatah kentang Koshi dan memasukkan kentang milik Shoyo dan kentang yang ia rampas dari si perak ke piring sang putra. "Nah, perkedelnya Sho _chan_ sekarang ada dua."

Koshi tak memprotes tindakan Daichi. Dilihatnya mata cokelat Shoyo membulat gembira, dan bocah itu segera menusuk perkedelnya dengan garpu. Menggigiti sarapannya dengan cepat dan berseru, "Nyaaaach."

Rambut jingga Shoyo diberantakkan Daichi dengan gemas sebelum beralih pada si perak yang menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. "Besok aku akan pulang ke Torono. Kau mau ikut?"

Koshi terdiam sejenak dan mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, obon, ya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah hampir empat tahun tidak ikut upacara obon. Bisa-bisa ibuku menangis di atas sana."

Si perak tersenyum hambar. Daichi tercenung menyadari kata-katanya sendiri, "Aku tidak memaksa. Mungkin kau ingin menziarahi orang tuamu."

"Aku tidak berani pulang ke Wakano." Koshi menyuap nasinya, menggigitnya sebelum menelannya. "Ayah ibuku mungkin akan terkejut dan sedih tahu putrinya sudah hilang."

Daichi tahu, bukan itu alasan utama pria itu. Namun ia tetap tak mengomentari hal itu. "Kalau begitu ingin ikut ke Torono? Shoyo harus mengenal nenek dan kakeknya, kan?"

Mereka berdua menatap bocah yang masih menggenggam garpu dengan perkedelnya dan hanya memakan sedikit nasinya. Si hitam tersenyum pada Koshi, "Bagaimana?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Dia—"

"Sudahlah, aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti."

.::.

"Daichi, kau ingat Yacchi? Teman sekelasku saat SMA dulu?" Shoyo tertidur di pangkuan Koshi ketika baru sepuluh menit bus membawa mereka dari Sendai menuju Torono. Dengan jaketnya Koshi menyelimuti tubuh putranya. Daichi menatap si perak, "Maksudmu yang dulu pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Ya." Koshi terdiam sejenak. "Alasanku dulu saat menolaknya adalah karena aku masih normal. Aku tidak bisa mencintai sesama jenis. Tapi sekarang—haha. Apa aku bisa dikatakan homo?"

"Kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lagi, Suga." Daichi mendesah, "Memangnya kenapa jika kau homo? Lagipula, memangnya dengan kondisimu yang sekarang kau jadi berbalik suka dengan perempuan? Ada gadis yang kau suka? Siapa? Hana? Kiyoko? Siapa? Atau karena kau sekarang sama-sama lelaki sehingga kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, begitu?"

Koshi tersenyum geli mendengar tanya dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi dan diujarkan dengan cepat itu. Ia senang mengetahui Daichi cemburu, "Mungkin aku bisa disebut Daichiseksual. Apa itu bisa dimasukkan ke LGBT?"

Daichi menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang. Diusapnya rambut yang dulu ia tahu panjangnya hingga pinggang kini hanya sebatas telinga. "Tak perlu pikirkan hal-hal tak penting begitu, oke?"

Mereka sampai di terminal utama di Shibata sekitar empat puluh menit, lalu berpindah bus di sana dan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian sampai di kota kecil tempat Koshi dan Daichi bertemu untuk kali pertama dan menghabiskan masa SMA mereka di sana.

"Perjalanan panjang pertama Shoyo." Koshi menurunkan si jingga yang sudah terbangun sejak mereka naik bus kedua. Mata cokelat si jingga begitu terpana melihat lingkungan baru. Meski ada keinginan untuk berlarian, ia tetap tak melepaskan pegangan Koshi, takut tersesat. Ia selalu bersembunyi di belakang kaki ayah atau ibunya jika berpapasan dengan orang lain yang tak ia kenal.

Ia juga bahkan bersembunyi di belakang kaki Koshi ketika sampai di sebuah toko kecil di pinggir jalan lengang. Daichi tertawa pelan melihat laku si jingga, "Sho _chan_. Ini rumah papa, loh."

"Daichi?"

Suara serak itu mengagetkan Shoyo dan ia mempererat pelukannya di kaki ibunya. Mengintip takut-takut seorang lelaki tua dengan rambut sedikit pirang dan terikat. Koshi termenung, meski usianya sudah begitu lanjut, Keishin—ayah Daichi—masih terlihat muda dan bugar.

"Aku pulang."

"Hah, setelah tiga tahun kau tidak pulang dan kau datang seenaknya saja." Pria itu membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah. Beberapa batang bambu yang ia bawa ia letakkan di samping tokonya dan ia membuka pintu di rumah di samping toko. "Masuklah."

Koshi memegangi lengan Daichi terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa ragu untuk ikut masuk. Ia dulu pernah diperkenalkan si hitam pada orang tuanya, tapi itu kala ia masih seorang perempuan. Ia ragu apakah pria tua itu masih akan menerimanya atau tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo." Wajah itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Ia berjongkok, menyamai tinggi badan putranya dan mengulurkan tangan pada bocah itu, "Sho _chan_ , ayo. Sini, gendong Papa."

Yang diajak tentu segera menerima uluran itu. Ia memeluk leher Daichi dengan erat dan dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Getar dada Koshi tak beraturan dan mau tak mau turut masuk karena Shoyo menjadi sandera Daichi.

"Untung kau datang. Kau pasang bambu itu di dekat makam ibu dan kakekmu."

Daichi duduk di depan ayahnya masih dengan memangku Shoyo yang kini baru menarik perhatian Keishin. Ada pancar keterkejutan di matanya, tapi juga bingung saat Koshi turut duduk di samping Daichi. Ujar si hitam, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebelum itu, Ayah."

.::.

"Keishin _chan_. Anak siapa yang kau bawa itu?"

Seorang perempuan tua, dengan punggung yang bungkuk, dan berjalan dengan pelan-pelan menghampiri Keishin yang kini memangku Shoyo sembari mengamati kerja orang tua Shoyo dari kejauhan. Rokoknya ia letakkan di tanah dan ia injak ujung apinya hingga padam. Shoyo diam mengemut tebu kecil, menghisap air yang ada di dalamnya dan duduk manis di samping sang kakek. Keishin menjawab tanya si perempuan tua, "Cucuku."

" _Ara?_ Kau sudah punya cucu?" Perempuan tua itu duduk di samping Shoyo, mempermainkan pipi gemuknya sekali dua sebelum bocah itu menjauhkan wajahnya karena merasa terganggu. "Daichi _chan_ sudah menikah?"

"Mereka takkan bisa menikah," ujar Keishin pelan. Matanya yang tajam jauh memandangi Daichi dan Koshi yang kini menggantungkan lentera-lentera di tiang bambu yang mereka buat. Tangannya menggapai tubuh kecil Shoyo dan mengelusnya dengan pelan, "Tapi dia cucuku."

"Sho _chan_." Daichi melambai pada si jingga ketika seluruh lentera terpasang dan lilin-lilinnya dinyalakan. Keishin menatap Shoyo dan berujar padanya, "Shoyo, dipanggil papa."

Si jingga menyerahkan tebu yang belum habis ia hisap kepada sang kakek. Kesusahan menuruni pagar tembok setengah meter tempat mereka duduk dan berlari dengan tertatih menuju makam keluarga ayahnya. Larinya diperhatikan Keishin dari tempatnya duduk. Matanya tetap terpaku pada makam yang dihadapi tiga anak beranak itu, bagaimana ia memperhatikan Daichi dan Koshi mengajari Shoyo menyalakan dupa dan berdoa pada leluhurnya.

Ia tertawa ketika melihat Daichi dan Koshi berkali-kali mencegah Shoyo mengambil manju yang jadi persembahan. Terkadang bocah jingga itu mengamuk dan tetap ingin memakan kue itu, masih tidak mengerti bahwa itu adalah persembahan untuk leluhurnya. Atau ketika Shoyo mengambil _shoryo-uma_ di altar, mencoba melepaskan kayu yang ditusukkan dan membuat dua orang tuanya kerepotan untuk menghalaunya menimbulkan perasaan geli di hati Keishin. Putranya harus siap sedia menerima tangisan tak terima si jingga dan itu membuat Keishin teringat bagaimana dulu ia dan istrinya pun sama kewalahan ketika anak-anak mereka masih kecil.

Pria tua itu menyalakan rokoknya lagi, menghembuskan asapnya pelan-pelan dalam diam. Ia menatap langit, "Ah, aku sekarang sudah tua rupanya."

.::.

" _Ara_ , putramu lucu sekali, Daichi _chan_."

Berkali-kali Daichi tersenyum manis saat berpapasan dengan orang-orang tua yang mengujarkan kalimat yang kurang lebih sama. Shoyo yang duduk tenang di pundaknya memegangi rambutnya. Terkadang menunjuk-nunjuk entah kemana, meminta sang ayah pergi ke tempat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sho _chan_ , mama menunggunya di sana loh," jawab Daichi setiap kali Shoyo meminta pergi ke suatu arah. Banyaknya kios yang menarik perhatian si jingga di pasar malam yang selalu diadakan saban malam ketiga setelah festival obon di desa mereka. Beberapa kali kembang api sempat dilepaskan ke langit, dan itu membuat perhatian Shoyo terpana dan terpaku ke atas. Bunyi tabuhan _taiko_ dan suara _yagura_ dari kejauhan terdengar begitu meriah dan banyak orang yang berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Mammaaa!" Shoyo melambai ketika dilihatnya Koshi yang berdiri menanti keduanya di tempat yang sama saat mereka meninggalkan si perak untuk membeli satu dua makanan di festival itu. Diturunkan Daichi Shoyo dan diserahkannya sebuah permen apel merah pada sang putra, "Sho _chan_."

Shoyo terpaku sesaat menatap wajah Daichi dan permen apel bergantian. Ia terima permen itu dan dipandanginya lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dan tertawa gembira. Ia berlari pada ibunya dan meminta gendong si perak.

"Sho _chan_. Kau minta gendong terus, ya? Kan Sho _chan_ sudah besar."

"Sudahlah, Suga. Justru karena masih kecil harus digendong terus. Kalau sudah besar, mana mau digendong lagi." Daichi mendelik jenaka pada kekasihnya. Koshi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan mengalah menggendong sang putra.

"Mamma… aaaa." Tangan kecil itu mengulurkan permen apel yang ia pegang kepada sang perak, mulutnya ternganga lebar dan Koshi menuruti permintaan suapan Shoyo. Digigitnya sekali manisan merah itu. Sekali lagi. Lalu sekali lagi. Bahkan permen itu sama sekali tidak disentuh Shoyo yang justru hanya meminta dihabiskan oleh si perak.

"Shoyo kalau tidak dimakan ya jangan beli, sayang." Koshi mengeluh kesal. Ia meminta permen apel itu untuk dipegangnya sendiri, namun si jingga berkeras untuk tetap memegangi kayunya.

"Mamma… aaaa," ulang Shoyo lagi ketika kunyahan di mulut ibunya habis ditelan. Lagi-lagi Koshi menggigit apel yang perlahan sudah mulai habis itu. Sementara Daichi tertawa geli sambil menyuapi si jingga dengan takoyaki yang dibelinya.

Gigitan terakhir di bagian bawah apel, dan Koshi terkejut saat giginya mengilu terkena sesuatu yang lebih keras dari kayu sumpit. Dilihatnya sebuah cincin yang dimasukkan di bagian bawah apel yang ia yakin dipasangkan di sana sebelum apel dilumuri karamel. Ia rebut permen apelnya dari pegangan Shoyo dan mencoba melepaskan cincin itu dari sana. Ia menatap si hitam dengan terkejut. Tatap cokelat itu jauh lebih berbeda dari biasa, ada kembang api yang jauh lebih indah dari yang di langit.

Daichi tersenyum tipis. Alisnya naik sementara menatap Koshi dengan begitu lekat. Permen apel yang cincinnya sudah terlepas dari bagian bawahnya terjatuh ke tanah, dan Koshi dengan cepat memeluk leher si hitam. Air matanya tumpah saat itu juga dan ia lupa bahwa ia masih menggendong si jingga.

Pelukannya dibalas si hitam dengan begitu erat. Lehernya dicium dengan penuh sayang.

"Tinggallah denganku. Selamanya."

 **:) see you in another chance**

 **A/N** : Hallo, bertemu dengan saya yang akhirnya tamat mengikuti event manis gula-gula dengan karya asem-asem gak nyenengin. Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini. Dan terima kasih kepada admin situs ini yang udah menanggapi keluhan saya sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Hiks, saya terharu saya diperhatikan dengan sebegitunya oleh admin fanfiction /plak

So, pada bingung sama ini fanfiksi? Saya juga. Haha /plak. Oke, ini bermula dari judul. _**Reverse**_. Bukan hanya untuk perwakilan bahwa Koshi di fanfiksi ini di-' _reverse'_ , tetapi juga niat awal saya me' _reverse'_ cara baca fanfiksi ini. Jadi maksudnya, chapter pertama itu sebenarnya chapter terakhir fanfiksi ini, chapter kedua adalah satu chapter sebelum chapter terakhir, chapter ketiga adalah dua chapter sebelum chapter terakhir, chapter keempat atau kelima adalah chapter pertamanya. Soalnya prompt yang saya pilih entah kenapa kalau di' _reverse_ 'kan cocok buat suatu peristiwa gitu. Tapi… ya malah… ya gitu… /plak /apasih /gakjelas

Tapi kayaknya yang lebih cocok jadi chapter terakhir malah emang chapter ini, ya? Ah, sebenarnya prompt di chapter keempat ini mau dibuat sebagai pertemuan mula Takako alias fem!Koshi dengan Daichi. Tapi entah kenapa saya kok gak suka ya sama nama Takako. Kan soalnya kalau chapter empat ini jadi chapter pertama dimana asal mula mama dan papa ketemu pertama kali, otomatis itu pas Koshi masih jadi cewek dan artinya saya bakalan lebih sering ngetik nama 'Takako' di sini. dan saya gak suka meskipun saya sendiri yang bikin itu nama dan meskipun kanji 'taka'nya sama kayak kanji awal di 'Koshi'. Hla wong di chapter kemarin aja saya usahain banget gak sering-sering pake tu nama :") /plak /gakguna

So, jujur-jujuran, draft chapter yang pertama kali saya tulis itu malah chapter ketiga. Saya bahkan mulanya meniatkan hanya menulis oneshoot satu chapter itu saja. Tapi ya, karena—jujur aja saya gak pernah ikutan event ginian jadi gak terlalu ngerti sama event-nya mengenai apakah saya wajib publish karya di setiap minggu atau hanya boleh publish satu kali aja di minggu ketiga karena sejujurnya gak di RL gak di dumay saya gak punya temen yang suka ngajakin saya event ginian ternyata /malahcurcol—ketidaktahuan saya yang justru malah malu bertanya kesasar di laut, saya jadiin MC deh.

Saya gak tahu apakah akan ada chapter selanjutnya atau tidak, karena saya blank sama sekali dengan chapter lanjutan. Untuk sementara ini saya bikin complete dulu. Kalau semisal di tengah jalan menuju batas akhir ada ide tambahan, saya akan upload lagi chapter kelimanya.

Maaf ya, saya gak pernah balas review kalian. Soalnya saya takut kalau saya balas ntar saya malah keceplosan ngomongin spoiler juga karena satu dan beberapa hal. Balesan review di bawah deh:

 **Hanazawa Kay** : Apakah semua pertanyaannya terjawab? Jika dibaca baik-baik lagi mungkin seluruh pertanyaannya di review tidak usah ditanyakan lagi ke saya, loh. Terima kasih untuk selalu ada dan membaca fanfiksi ini :)

 **Lovely Orihime** : Iye, iye. Emang klise soalnya kan ide pokok dan asal muasalnya cuma yang di chapter tiga. Mau bikin versi MC dari itu chapter kok berasa susah setengah mati. Makanya jadi ini ff alay. Hiks. Sebenarnya julukan hermaprodit bukan untuk manusia sih /heh, alias itu kasarannya. Istilah kerennya itu intersex dan salah satu golongan(?) LGBT apa ya. Aku udah naksir sama istilah ini sejak liat prompt graduation di event itu. Untuk masalah di canon entah kenapa kok aku merasa Koshi itu ya lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang lain daripada kepentingannya sendiri. Dia tipe-tipe yang mau berkorban asal yang lain gak menderita gitulah. Dan faktor lain yang mempengaruhi Koshi sedikit OOC di sini adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan "Gimana gue bikin Koshi versi cowok mantan cewek dengan pemikiran nyampur-nyampur dan gimana dengan pengaruh hormon dia gimana kalau bikin dia ala-ala cewek dapet mens gitu eh tapi ya gimana kalau tipe cowok masturbasi tapi gagal gitu eh tapi gimana ini bikin wataknya, apa kubikin tipe-tipe yang suka ngomong 'terserah' gitu atau gimana nih, siet!"

Soalnya dari film yang jadi panutanku (?) dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, si cewek intersex sebelumnya udah keliatan tomboy, sementara dalam pikiranku Koshi versi cewek gak mungkin setomboy tokoh di film itu karena yang cowoknya aja dia keibuan abis, gimana deh. Tapi aku juga ingin memasukkan unsur pengaruh hormon dari akibat kepemilikan dua organ kelamin itu karena kan otomatis selain esterogen, juga dia bakalan menghasilkan hormon androgen juga pas sebelum dia dioperasi, dan itu pengetahuanku masih belum cukup. Nah untuk yang ini awalnya aku udah rencanain 'aura' lain dari pertumbuhan dua hormon ini di kehidupan Koshi versi muda. Mau kubikin tipe-tipe Sakurako atau Annie Leonhart gitu, tapi ya… hmmm…

Dan, no, aku gak suka bikin seklise itu. Setrauma apapun cewek melahirkan, dia hanya akan sampai pada bertekat gak mau hamil lagi, dan gak bakalan sampai mengubah kelamin karena kecuali emang dia lesbi atau semacam itu.

Sebenarnya unsur nama itu aku sedikit mengubahnya sih. Makna dari kanji 'shi' itu ada banyak, salah satunya "to send away or to put off somebody". Tapi karena di chapter dua sebelumnya aku nulis kalimat 'wanita itu datang dan pergi begitu saja' dengan seenak udel, mau gak mau aku ganti artinya dikit. Ore no baka…. /ngamuk /plak

Betewe itu boleh di unfavoritkan lagi gak? Aku merasa ini gak pantes banget kecuali untuk yang chapter tiga. Sumpah. :"(

 **Hades DD** : Jangan nangis…. Jangan iri…. Ini aja juga masih banyak kekurangannya kok. Hehe. Ayo kita belajar dan sama-sama memperbaiki diri lagi. Terima kasih untuk selalu ada dan membaca fanfiksi ini. :")

.

.

.

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

Admin fanfiction dot net, yang meski tanpa babibu dan tanpa komentar langsung bantuin saya beresin masalah di akun saya yang emang mulai rada gak bener ini

Justin Bieber, karena _but if you feel you're sinking I will jump right over into cold cold water for you…. And even time_ /dilemparbolavolikarenanyanyi

Rebecca Black, karena _there is hope that's waiting for you in the dark… you should know you're beautiful just the way you are_ …. And you/dibombardirbolavolikarenanyanyilagi

Predestination… makasih udah ngenalin istilah intersex :")


End file.
